


Grievous & Rey: The Series

by GeneralGrievousHeroTCW



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, Spanking, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralGrievousHeroTCW/pseuds/GeneralGrievousHeroTCW
Summary: Many years after the Clone Wars, General Grievous, the famed hero, finally comes out of hiding from his last encounter with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Grievous goes to Jakku to find parts to boost his Separatist ships as he meets and befriends a lonely scavenger named Rey and she helps Grievous during the new conflict, not knowing in the future, the rising star will become a Jedi...





	1. Meeting The General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Grievous lands on Jakku and gets into a fight with Unkar and his thugs, a mysterious girl saves him and he befriends her.

On the planet Jakku, a Belbullab-22 starfighter landed in Niima Outpost. Everyone at the Niima Outpost looked at the fighter craft. Exiting the craft, a 7-foot-tall Kaleesh cyborg with a cape jumped out of the starfighter and walked towards the Junkyard. His faceplate has three ultrasonic vocabulators and the cyborg had gold eyes. He also had four fingers on each hand. Everyone quickly turned around and went back to working on whatever they were working on. The cyborg walked over to a hulking, aquatic, humanoid looking creature who was at a stand.

"Hello, who are you?" the creature asked.

"I am General Grievous," he introduced.

"General Grievous?!" the creature asked. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh really?" Grievous asked. "I am General Grievous! You don't know me, scum!"

"Scum?! I know that General Grievous died during the Clone Wars from Obi-Wan Kenobi!" the creature shouted.

"Died during the Clone Wars?" Grievous said not long before he laughed heroically. "That wasn't me!"

"Wasn't you?" the creature asked.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Grievous asked, putting one of his mechanical arms behind his back.

"I'm Unkar Plutt, Grievous! And you try to cross me?! I'm the King of Jakku and you're going down!" he shouted.

"Finally, a challenge!" Grievous happily said.

Unkar ordered his thugs to attack Grievous as the famed cyborg got in to a defense position. The thugs began attacking Grievous as he fought back activating one of his lightsabers. The entire population of Niima Outpost looked at Grievous as he slaughtered the thugs.

"A JEDI?!" Unkar screamed. "Oh no!"

"Jedi?! AHAHAAHAHAHAH!" Grievous laughed heroically. "I'm no Jedi! I despise Jedi!"

"Get him!" Unkar ordered.

More thugs of Unkar's gang started to attack Grievous as the hero was getting outnumbered.

"GRRR!" Grievous growled.

A human female who stood at 1.7 meters and had brown hair, hazel eyes, and light skin looked at Grievous as he struggled. She got up from her seat and grabbed her quarterstaff and charged at Unkar's gang. Grievous looked at the girl.

"Huh?!" Grievous asked.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted, smacking the thugs with her staff.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?!" Unkar growled. "Attack him!"

"No! He needs help!" she shouted back.

Grievous looked at her as he growled at the thugs. "Take this!"

Grievous kicked one of the thugs towards the girl and she smacked him with her quarterstaff. The thugs got up and quickly left. Grievous turned off his lightsabers and put them back on his waist. He faced the girl.

"Thank you for protecting me, young girl," Grievous said.

"You're welcome," the girl responded.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Grievous asked, as he put his hands behind his back.

She paused for a second and then smiled at bit. "I'm Rey," she introduced. "What's yours?"

"General Grievous," Grievous introduced.

"Grievous?! Wait a second...aren't you the leader of the most powerful droid army in the Galaxy?!" Rey asked.

"Yes," Grievous responded.

"You actually survived?!" Rey asked. "I heard you did a lot of heroic things during the Clone Wars."

"Well, I am a hero of two wars! The first for my homeworld, and the second for the Galaxy!" Grievous explained.

Rey walked up the famous cyborg hero and leaned close to his left ear.

"I thought you had died during the Clone Wars..." Rey whispered.

"Of course not! I would never die!" Grievous responded. "Where did you hear that, young one?!"

"I heard it from someone on this junkyard. They said you were killed on Utapau," Rey explained.

"Killed on Utapau?" Grievous asked. "I wasn't there! The last time I was there, I dealt with a kyber crystal!"

"Kyber crystals? You're a legend, Grievous! Doing all that stuff seems fun instead of living on a planet like Jakku," Rey happily said as then she looked at the sand. "I wish you were here to stop the current war going on..."

"Current war?" Grievous asked, confused.

"Yes..." Rey replied, looking back at Grievous. "Anyway, I'll talk to you after work. Don't want to get in trouble! Later, Grievous!"

"Later...Rey..." Grievous replied.

Rey smiled and quickly ran back over to Unkar. Grievous sat there and looked up in the sky._ How long have I been at Vassek? A war has already happened? I need to rebuild the Droid Army as I heard Count Dooku is dead. I still want revenge against the Jedi!_

Grievous walked over to one of the counters of ship parts in Niima Outpost. He looked at the seller.

"Greetings! I need parts for warships!" Grievous explained.

"What type of parts do you need?" the man asked.

"Hmm?" the former Kaleesh warlord thought. "I need supplies for _Munificent-_class star frigates and _Providence-_class carrier/destroyers."

"Alright. I'll see have anything for you. If not, you'll have to go somewhere else," the seller explained.

"Fine," Grievous responded as he looked at Rey working.

_I hope this girl knows what's happening. She seems nice and friendly._ he thought. _Let's hope this guy has these parts for my ships!_

Rey continued to work on salvaged parts as she saw Grievous was looking at her. She winked at him as Grievous looked at her and smiled under his heroic Kaleesh mask. He then turned to face the guy again as he came back with a bag of supplies.

"Here yo go," the seller said. "That'll be 200,000 credits."

"Alright," the cyborg hero responded, grabbing his credits and handing it to the seller. "There you go!"

"Thanks. Have a good day! Come back anytime," the seller happily responded.

Grievous grabbed the ship supplies bag, and walked over to Rey quickly. Rey looked up and saw Grievous standing over her.

"Oh, hi Grievous!" Rey happily said. "What's up?"

"I have my supplies. Since you said you wanted to...chat later, where should I wait?" the cyborg hero asked.

"You should wait at my speeder," Rey said, pointing at her custom speeder.

"Alright," Grievous replied walking over to her speeder. "Thanks!"

Rey smiled as Grievous walked over to her speeder. _Grievous seems like a nice guy. I can't wait until work is over!_ she thought._ We'll have so much fun talking!_

* * *

After Rey finished her work, she walked back over to Grievous who was standing next to her speeder.

"Grievous, I'm finished!" Rey said.

"Good," Grievous replied. "Good."

"So. Are you hungry?" Rey asked.

"Hungry?" Grievous responded. "Well...I didn't eat before I got here..."

"Oh that's good. You come to my house and eat!" Rey happily said.

"Your house?! But Rey, I was only here to buy parts for my ships!" Grievous explained.

"Parts for your ships?" Rey asked, looking confused. "Grievous, you're a war General. Why would you need to buy parts for your ships?"

Grievous looked at Rey and sighed. "Rey, there is a lot of weird stuff going on here! My leader is dead and I don't know what to do next! Is the Clone Wars over?" he asked.

"The Clone Wars is over Grievous. It's been over. That's why I thought you died," Rey said. "But that's good you're alive but not good your leader is dead."

"No. It isn't!" Grievous shouted. "Even though he did a lot of evil things to me, I still saved his life multiple times!"

Rey looked at Grievous confused. "Grievous, are you serious?" she asked. "Your leader did bad things to you and you just took it and even saved him?"

"Yes," Grievous growled. "Because it's the right thing to do! I hated him but had to follow him because he gave my droid army."

"Grievous, you really are a hero," Rey said smiling at him. "If I was you, I would've not saved him. I'd have let him die!"

"Oh, why thank you Rey," Grievous responded. "I am a hero, after all. Just portrayed as a 'villain' and a 'monster' to the Jedi!"

"The J-Jedi?!" Rey asked.

"Yes," Grievous replied clenching his fists. "I need to find out what's going on now! Things have changed and I'm still after the Jedi!"

Rey quickly turned and faced Grievous. "Jedi?! Grievous...no offense, but the Jedi are just myths. The only Jedi I heard of is Luke Skywalker...but I think he's a myth," she explained.

"Luke Skywalker?" Grievous asked. "Hmm...never heard of him...but heard the name Skywalker!"

"You've must've been away for awhile Grievous!" Rey explained. "There's another Skywalker?"

"Yes!" Grievous explained. "I fought him in space battles!"

"Oh. I see. But the Jedi are myths and no longer here. There is a war between the Resistance and the First Order," Rey explained.

"Resistance and First Order?" Grievous asked, confused. "Huh?!"

"It's a lot to explain Grievous..." Rey responded. "Anyway, let's go to my house so we can talk about more stuff."

"Talk about more stuff?!" the heroic cyborg asked. "Rey, I have to get going back to Vassek!"

Rey looked at Grievous and then was sad. "I...understand..." she sadly said.

Grievous looked away from Rey as felt a little bad for her. He didn't want to stay at her house and talk longer, but he didn't want to be rude as she helped him earlier.

"Alright," Grievous said. "I'm coming to your house!"

Rey looked at Grievous and quickly became happy again. "Awesome! Thank you Grievous!"

"But, I'm not staying there too long!" Grievous growled. "I must get back to Vassek!"

"It's a deal!" Rey happily said. "Alright, bring your ship and follow me on your speeder!"

"Okay," Grievous responded heading back to the _Soulless One_.

Rey jumped on her speeder and took off as Grievous jumped in his starfighter and flew above Rey's speeder, following her.

* * *

Once they arrived at the crashed Imperial AT-AT _Hellhound 2_, Grievous landed his starfighter near the crashed AT-AT as Rey parked her speeder in her speeder garage. Grievous exited the craft and walked over to Rey as she got off the speeder.

"Welcome to my home Grievous," Rey said.

Grievous looked at _Hellhound 2_. "This is your home?" he asked.

"Yes," Rey responded. "Come inside."

Grievous watched as Rey opened the doors to the AT-AT turned house, and soon walked into it. Grievous looked at the home as it had a kitchen, bedroom, and workroom for Rey. Rey quickly ran over to her kitchen area and started to cook some of the food as Grievous walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

"So Rey, do you have any parents?" Grievous asked.

Rey turned and faced Grievous. "My parents are gone. I don't know where they are..." she sadly responded as she then looked back at the food.

"Oh..." Grievous responded. "That's not good..."

"What about your parents?" Rey asked, as she cooked the food.

"My parents?" Grievous asked as his voice got upset. "Well...my parents...were killed by Jedi..."

"What?!" Rey asked. "Why...would they do that?"

"Because the Jedi are evil! They killed my people for no reason. I hate them and want all of the Jedi dead!" Grievous explained, clenching his fists.

Rey looked at how upset Grievous was from the Jedi killing his people. She then looked at the food sadly. "Well, the Jedi are just myths..." she responded.

"Myths?!" Grievous asked confused. "No Rey! The Jedi actually committed genocide on my people! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"I'm sorry for your loss Grievous..." Rey sadly responded. "I hope you get better..."

"Thanks..." Grievous responded holding his chest, remembering the pain from his horrible past. "I will never forget that!"

Rey finished cooking the food and handed it to Grievous. Grievous grabbed the food and looked at it.

"Rey, what is this?" the cyborg hero asked.

"It's instant bread," Rey said, grabbing her bread.

"Oh. Okay," Grievous replied, opening his ultrasonic vocabulators and eating his bread.

Rey gasped as she saw the three vocabulators opened on Grievous's faceplate as she could see Grievous's Kaleesh mouth.

"G-Grievous," Rey said. "You're a cyborg?"

"Well, yes," Grievous replied. "I chose to rebuilt myself in this body to kill all of the Jedi for murdering my people!"

"Ah. I see," Rey replied taking a bit of the bread. "So, in your normal..."

"Normal?" Grievous asked, eating more bread as he stuffed his mouth.

"I'm sorry. What species are you again?" Rey asked.

"I'm a Kaleesh! I am a Kaleesh cyborg," Grievous replied.

"Oh. Cool! So how many Kaleesh survived that terrible slaughter the Jedi did?!" Rey asked while frowning.

Grievous sat there and paused for minute. He hadn't been to Kalee in years and was at Vassek awaiting orders from Dooku the entire time.

"I don't know to be exact. I haven't been to my homeworld," Grievous explained. "Though, just in case the Jedi do raid my planet again, I did leave a defense of my Droid Army there."

"That's good," Rey replied taking another bit of her food. "Just in case they come back, your fearless Droid Army will destroy them!"

"Indeed they will," Grievous replied as he stuffed his mouth with the bread. "Hmm~. This tastes good!"

"Thank you. Not much, but something," Rey replied while stuffing her mouth.

Grievous & Rey continued to eat their food until they were finished. After they finished, Grievous looked outside and saw it was night time.

"Well, I better get going..." Grievous said. "It was nice eating with you Rey."

Grievous got up from his seat and closed his ultrasonic vocabulators and walked towards the exit. Rey quickly got up and ran over to Grievous.

"Grievous, it's late. You need to get sleep," Rey told the war hero.

"Sleep?" Grievous asked. "I can rest once I return to Vassek."

"Grievous," Rey said, putting her hands on her hip. "I don't want anything bad happening to you..."

Grievous looked at Rey as she looked worried. "Rey, I would stay, but..."

"But what?" Rey asked.

"There is only one bed..." Grievous responded.

Rey looked at her bed. "Oh. You're right. Um, I guess you could sleep on the bed..." she said.

"Me?! But this is your house Rey!" Grievous explained.

"I know. But you're my guest and you deserve good treatment," Rey replied.

"Rey, I'll sleep in the chair. I am a _cyborg_ after all," Grievous said, bragging a bit.

"Ok. I'll guess you'll sleep there then," Rey responded. "Anyway, let's get ready for bed."

"Sure," Grievous growled.

"Grievous, are you ok? she asked.

"Am I? Not at all. I need to go back to Vassek so I can rebuild the Droid Army! But I'll stay here...for you Rey..." Grievous explained.

"Y-you...will?" Rey asked. "Thank you Grievous!"

Rey walked over to Grievous hugged him as Grievous was confused. "R-rey?!" he asked.

"You're my first friend..." Rey said, as tears were coming down her eyes.

"Your first friend?" Grievous asked.

"Yes..." Rey responded. "Thank you for everything! Nobody is my friend on this junkyard. You befriended me!"

Grievous later embraced the hug as Rey cried on him. "You're welcome," he responded.

After 2 minutes of Rey crying, she stopped hugging Grievous and walked over to her bed. "Alright. Goodnight Grievous." she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Goodnight Rey," Grievous responded.

Rey turned off the light and got in her bed. Grievous closed his eyes and went to sleep. Rey, still nervous and happy of Grievous's appearance in her house, stared at the cyborg hero as he slept.

_Grievous is a really nice person. Though, I feel bad for him. He lost his people to the Jedi but they're myths now. But I can't wait to tell the other people at Niima Outpost tomorrow of my new friend!_ she happily thought. _Anyways, I need some sleep._

* * *

"Grievous, wake up," Rey said.

Grievous opened his eyes seeing Rey on him touching his faceplate. "AGH!" he screamed.

Grievous quickly got up and Rey fell back landing on the ground, butt first. "Whoa! Grievous are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," Grievous replied. "Just don't wake me up like that!"

"Oh. Sorry Grievous..." Rey responded as she got up off the floor rubbing her bottom. "Anyway, I guess you have to go right?"

"Yes. I have to get back Vassek," Grievous replied as he started walking to the exit.

Rey followed the heroic cyborg out of _Hellhound Two_ as Grievous walked to his starfighter.

"Grievous, before you go, please come back to Jakku and visit me..." Rey said.

"Come back and visit you?" Grievous asked.

"Yes. I _really_ want you to come back and visit me..." Rey whined. "Please..."

Grievous turned to face Rey while putting his hands in a calm stance.

"Alright," Grievous responded. "I'll come back to visit you once I find my army!"

"Thank you Grievous!" Rey happily said. "I wish you the best luck! Hope you're safe Grievous! Don't get hurt..."

"I won't!" Grievous responded jumping into his starfighter. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Grievous!" Rey sadly said.

The _Soulless One's_ cockpit closed an the engines of the Belbullab-22 starfighter started. The fighter took off and headed back into space as Rey watched. _He is such a cool person. He was my first friend. Grievous...please come back to Jakku soon..._

* * *

The _Soulless One_ returned back to Vassek's orbit and flew into the planet while passing a _Recusant-_class light destroyer, a _Munificent-_class star frigate, and a modified _Providence-_class carrier/destroyer blockading the planet. The fighter landed inside the hangar bay stationed there as the doors closed behind it. Grievous exited his starfighter and headed to the control room of Vassek.

"Guards?" Grievous asked. "How's everything?!"

Grievous's IG-100 MagnaGuards faced the heroic General. "General. Everything is fine. Nothing bad happened." one of the MagnaGuards said.

"That's good," Grievous responded. "Count Dooku has been dead for some time and I have to rebuild the droid army since Dooku hasn't sent me on any missions."

"Did you get the parts General?" one of the MagnaGuards asked.

"Yes. I got salvaged parts to help boost the Separatist warships," Grievous responded.

"Good. I shall let TV-94B know," the MagnaGuard responded.

"Good," Grievous said. "Do that now."

"Roger, that," the MagnaGuard replied as he walked out of the control room.

Grievous's medical droid, EV-A4-D walked into the control room and faced Grievous.

"General, when are we going to fight back?" he asked.

"We're going to rebuild the droid army and kill Jedi!" Grievous explained.

"As you wish General. But don't let those Jedi beat you up again," EV-A4-D responded. "You don't want to be a walking scrap pile again do you?"

"GRR!" Grievous growled. "Leave now!"

"Alright," the medical droid replied, walking out of the control room, snickering.

The doors shut and Grievous looked at the control screen remembering his pet Gor. "Gor..." he said. "The Jedi will pay for there crimes against me and my people!"

Then he remembered what Rey said about the Jedi being myths. "Are they really gone? Did I get my future without Jedi? Maybe..." he said. "But why did I not come on top. Where is Lord Sidious?! Why have I had no orders to conquer any planets? Is the Clone Wars over? **GRRRRRRRRR!**"

Grievous smashed the controls out of rage. "We're going to find the bottom of this and get the Separatists back!" he growled while clenching his fists.

End of Episode 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the next! I really like Rey as a character unlike most people and Grievous is my favorite hero of all time so, he had to be portrayed right. Anyway if you're wondering why Grievous never died, is because in this story, at the end of Season 7 of The Clone Wars, where Grievous Hero is launching the Outer Rim Campaign and prepared to go to Coruscant, Count Dooku contacts Grievous and tells him to head back to Vassek and await orders while the LEGENDS Grievous comes in and fills for the roles for Revenge of the Sith. So basically, two different Grievouses as they are many Grievouses in the Star Wars Universe. So the Legends Grievous died and the Canon Grievous survived.
> 
> But hope you're enjoying the heroes Grievous & Rey! Anyway, GrievousHeroTCW is out!


	2. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Resistance's escape from Crait in 34 ABY, the remaining heroes head to protect themselves. Meanwhile, Grievous finds more battle droids and teams up super tactical droid General Kalani and are rebuilding Separatist forces. Now, our heroes must find away to fight the First Order and continue Grievous's heroic goals.

The YT-1300 light freighter _Millennium Falcon_ was in hyperspace. Inside the _Falcon_, Rey was talking to her comrades Poe Dameron and Finn.

"Ya know, Rey... if things had gone a little differently, we'd have met a long time ago. Probably sitting right here, long while back, all 4 of us, headed to bring that Jedi map to Leia," Poe said.

"If there's one thing I'm beginning to learn, Poe, it's that you can't dwell on changing the past. Concentrate on the present. Work with what you have," Rey responded.

"Oh, I know. Just... could've avoided a lot of heartache, you know. Considering everything we just been through, it's hard to not to think about different paths," Poe explained.

"Yes. I understand," Rey replied.

"So Rey, did the training go well?" Finn asked.

"Yes it did," Rey responded.

"Good," Finn replied. "You alright Poe?"

"Yeah. I'm good buddy," Poe replied.

Rey smiled as she was back with her friends and but then quickly paused. She was a Jedi now and could use The Force. She then began sensing and she sensed something that made her worried.

"I'll be back!" Rey said, jumping out of her seat and running over to General Leia Organa.

"Ok. See ya later Rey..." Poe responded.

Rey walked over to Leia as she faced her. "Um, I need to go." she said.

"Go where? Everybody's safe and fine..." Leia responded.

"I need to...um...go to Jakku!" Rey explained.

"And why's that? Don't tell me you miss Jakku already?" Leia asked.

"No. It's not that. It's um..." Rey started.

Leia looked confused. "It's?" she asked.

"Ben is there. I need to go finish him off or bring him back to the light!" Rey lied.

"Ben? He is at Jakku?" Leia asked. "But you're training isn't complete."

"My training _is_ complete," Rey corrected. "Anyway, please let me go there."

Leia sighed. She knew that she wanted Kylo Ren to come back to the light but didn't want to sacrifice Rey being away from the Resistance again. She then faced Rey.

"Ok. I'll let you go." Leia responded.

Rey's lips curled into a smile. "Thank you Leia! I won't be gone too long!"

Rey quickly left and headed to the cockpit of the _Falcon_. Inside the cockpit, Wookie Chewbacca piloted the ship.

"Chewie, plot course to Jakku!" Rey ordered.

Chewie roared a yes and plotted a course for Jakku. Rey smiled but was deeply worried inside. She knew that her lie had to become a reality in order to make sure she wasn't exposed for lying. Rey faced Chewie again.

"Chewie, put me in an escape pod again. Once we arrive at Jakku, launch me and then leave!" Rey ordered.

Chewie roared in confusion but understood.

"Good," Rey said, getting ready to get in the escape pod.

Rey grabbed her weapons which were her broken lightsaber, her quarterstaff, and her pistol that Han Solo gave her. She got in the escape pod and Chewie closed the hatch. The _Millennium Falcon_ exited hyperspace above Jakku, launched the escape pod, and quickly entered hyperspace again. Above Jakku, a massive Separatist Fleet was blockading the planet as several _Vulture-_class droid starfighters and _Hyena-_class bombers were flying on patrol. The escape pod headed to the planet as 2 Vulture Droids escorted the pod. When the pod landed near _Hellhound Two_, the Vulture Droids transformed into their walker modes.

Rey got out of the pod and saw a familiar figure standing there at her door with several other droids which were 4 IG-100 MagnaGuards, a squad of 6 B1 battle droids, and a super tactical droid.

"Grievous?" Rey asked.

Grievous turned around seeing Rey. "Rey?!" he asked. "Is that you?!"

"Well of course it's me!" Rey said walking over to Grievous.

One of Grievous's IG-100 MagnaGuards stopped Rey from coming closer to Grievous by pointing his electrostaff at her.

"Excuse me? Put that down!" Rey ordered.

"No. I don't know you girl!" the MagnaGuard responded.

"Guards, put your weapons away!" Grievous ordered. "Rey is my friend!"

The super tactical droid Kalani, standing next to the famous cyborg hero, looked at him confused. "This is the Rey girl you were telling me about?" he asked.

"Yes," Grievous responded as the MagnaGuard put his electrostaff back on his back.

"Grievous!" Rey shouted as she ran up and hugged him. "I've missed you so much."

"Yes," Grievous responded, embracing the hug. "I came here to ask if you were going to join the Separatists?"

Rey stopped hugging Grievous and looked confused. "Separatists?" she asked.

"Yes," Grievous responded. "Remember I told you I was going to find the droid army? Well I did and you told me to come back to Jakku."

"Yes. I remember," Rey happily said. "Welcome back Grievous!"

"Thank you," Grievous replied. "Now Rey, what is that?"

Rey turned to face the direction of what Grievous's hand was pointing at which was the escape pod.

"Oh. That. Um...well you see..." Rey started.

Kalani starting rubbing his chin. "Go on," he stated.

"Well, remember Unkar?" Rey asked.

"Yes," Grievous responded, putting his hands behind his back. "I remember him vividly. He tried to attack me!"

"Yeah. So, he got upset about what I did by helping you and he took me in his ship and tried to punish me," Rey lied.

"He what?!" Grievous asked.

"Yes. And then he took me to this Kylo Ren guy of the First Order but I escaped in a escape pod," Rey said.

"So that's what happened?" Grievous growled. "That Unkar..."

"General, should I prepare a squad to go take care of this fiend?" Kalani asked.

"No. I will deal with Unkar myself!" Grievous responded as he removed his hands from behind is back and clenched them.

"Well, Unkar is at Niima Outpost," Rey said. "I'll go with you!"

"Of course you will! Also, what happened to your clothes?" Grievous asked.

Rey looked down at her outfit seeing the grey robes, a black battle skirt and light grey pants she was wearing. It was much different from the Jakku outfit, but still had similarities to the old outfit.

"Oh! My clothes? The Kylo guy forced me to change clothes because he said it looked better on me..." Rey lied.

"Hmm~" Grievous responded. "Kalani, round up the droids. We're going to find this Kylo after we deal with Unkar!"

Rey gulped. She knew she lied to Grievous about everything. She didn't tell Grievous that she was a Jedi or Unkar & Kylo had nothing to do with this. _What am I doing?_ she thought to herself. _Am I going to get in trouble with Grievous & Leia? Why am I doing this? I don't want Grievous to know I am a Jedi because he really hates them and will probably try to kill me and then I have to find a reason to attack Ben because if I don't, I'm going to get in trouble with Leia. Why did I lie and not come clean? Ugh!_

"Let's go Rey!" Grievous responded as he was walking over to his parked Maxillipede Shuttle.

"R-right!" Rey responded.

Rey followed the heroic cyborg, Kalani, the squad of B1s, and the 4 IG-100 MagnaGuards into the Maxillipede Shuttle. Once they were inside, Grievous ordered the OOM pilot droids to take off and the shuttle flew into the sky escorted by the two Vulture Droids. Inside the passenger section of the shuttle, Grievous sat there with Rey sitting next to him.

"Grievous, you really don't need to do this!" Rey said.

"And why don't I? He hurt you! As a friend, I will _not_ let anyone hurt my friends, my family, or my people!" Grievous responded. "I have lost too many things in my life."

Rey sensed what Grievous was thinking about and he was right. She then went deep into the hero's mind, as she saw the horror and the destruction of Kalee. And then saw what she thought was Grievous, trying to defend himself against the Jedi. She later saw Grievous adding cybernetics to his body and fully changing himself into a cyborg to destroy the Jedi for the evil actions against Kalee and himself. She then saw Grievous brutally slaughter 13 Jedi and collect their lightsabers as trophies. Rey gasped and faced Grievous. _So Grievous lost so many people?_ she thought to herself. _Wow The Jedi during those days are really evil. That's not cool. Now I can see why Grievous hates them so much. What have I become? A Jedi? But Master Luke said...Ugh! Too complicated!_

"I-I understand..." Rey replied.

"Good," Grievous responded.

"Grievous, can I ask you something?" Rey asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Grievous asked.

"Are you going to kill Unkar?" Rey asked.

"Maybe..." Grievous replied. "He hurt you and I will not tolerate that!"

"A-alright..." Rey responded.

* * *

Once the Maxillpede Shuttle arrived at Niima Outpost, it landed. Unkar looked at the shuttle as he saw two familiar faces exit the craft.

"What?! Sweetheart and General Grievous?!" Unkar asked.

Grievous, Rey, Kalani, the squad of B1 battle droids, and the 4 MagnaGuards walked over to Unkar as a squad of four thugs guarded the salesman.

"Unkar, what happened to you arm?" Grievous asked.

"Well, Rey knows what happened!" Unkar said.

"She does?" Grievous questioned, facing Rey. "You know what happened?"

Rey gulped. She remembered on Takodana, where she was confronted by Unkar and his thugs for stealing the _Millennium Falcon_ and Chewie saved her life as he ripped off Unkar's arm for messing with him and her.

"Well, long story short, he tried to beat me up when I refused to be held prisoner, and I cut his arm off!" Rey lied.

"What?!" Unkar screamed. "That's not what happened."

"You shut up!" Grievous shouted, pointing at Unkar. "Rey, did this happen?!"

"Yes," Rey responded.

"Oh really?" Grievous asked as he turned to face Unkar. "Unkar, you're in trouble!"

"What do you mean?! I didn't do anything to her!" Unkar shouted.

"You tried to hurt me!" Rey said. "Now you're going to pay!"

"Ha! Try and stop me!" Unkar replied. "Get them!"

Grievous ignited his lightsabers, and laughed heroically. "AHAAHAHHAHA! Finally, revenge!" he said.

Rey grabbed her quarterstaff and prepared to fight the thugs as one of them charged at her. Rey smacked the thugs to the ground as Grievous cut the other thug in half. The MagnaGuards killed the other 2 thugs with their electrostaffs as Unkar was out of reinforcements. Grievous pointed his lightsaber at Unkar's throat.

"It's over!" Grievous shouted.

"Wait! Rey! Tell him I didn't do anything!" Unkar pleaded.

"I think you have every right to be killed," Rey responded. "Grievous, could you please end this fiend for me?"

"With pleasure," Grievous happily responded.

"NO WAIT!" Unkar screamed.

Grievous beheaded Unkar as Rey looked at his head roll on the ground.

"All done," Grievous replied turning off his lightsabers and putting them back on his waist.

"Y-yes..." Rey replied. "Anyway, Grievous, we have go to Kylo Ren of the First Order!"

"You're right," Grievous responded. "Return to the shuttle!"

"As you wish, General Grievous," Kalani responded.

The heroes went back the Maxillipede Shuttle as the ship took off once again, and headed into space. Once in space, Grievous and Rey walked into the cockpit of the ship as the OOM pilot droids were piloting the craft.

"Sir, shall we dock in the _Invisible Hand?_" the OOM pilot droid asked.

"Yes," Grievous replied.

Rey looked at the Separatist warships in space as she saw several droid fighters on patrol passing Bridges of other ships. She then faced Grievous.

"This is your fleet?" Rey asked.

"Yes," Grievous responded. "Not much, but something..."

"Incredible!" Rey happily said. "We can take out the First Order Fleet with this!"

"Hopefully," Grievous responded. "I don't know who the First Order is, but I'm really not liking the sound of them!"

"The First Order is evil," Rey explained. "They tried to blow up galaxies and kill me numerous times!"

"Well, we'll have to destroy them and the Jedi Order!" Grievous explained. "They're not going to get away with genocide on my people!"

Rey paused and then she remembered. _Master Luke told me the Jedi have failed during the Clone Wars and we're wrong. They let the Sith take over. But then, Grievous told me the Jedi committed genocide on his people which caused him to hate the Jedi for their evil actions. It seems like the Jedi back in the days were evil, and I don't know who to trust now except Grievous and Leia. But the Sith are still evil...as I sensed Grievous was manipulated by them alot..._

"Right!" Rey responded. "I promise, to protect you Grievous. You are my first friend after all..."

"Thank you, Rey," Grievous said.

The Maxillipede Shuttle docked into the Hangar Bay of the _Invisible Hand_, Grievous's capital ship. Once inside, there were several Vulture Droids, _Hyena-_class bombers, and Droid Tri-Fighters on the ceiling racks of the Hand as 4 Vulture Droids, were in walker mode walking around on the _Hand's_ hangar. There were 8 C-9979 landing craft parked in the_ Hand's_ expansive hangar bay as well as 3 _Sheathipede-_class transport shuttles, 3 Class Type Escort B Shuttles, and 1 Maxillipede Shuttle. Grievous's _Soulless One_ fighter, was also parked in the hangar bay. Squads on B1 battle droids and OOM security battle droids were walking around guarding the hangar of the _Hand_. The Maxillipede Shutle landed near the other Maxillipede and the ramp came down as the heroes exited the craft. Grievous then turned to face Kalani.

"Stay here and prepare the landing craft just in case," Grievous ordered pointing at Kalani's chest.

"As you wish General Grievous," Kalani responded as him and the B1 droids walked over to the C-9979 landing crafts.

Rey looked at the massive setup in the _Hand_. "Grievous, this is your army?" she said

"Yes," Grievous replied. "This is my army inside the _Invisible Hand_, my flagship!"

"I love it. Just with this alone we could fight Kylo's First Order!" Rey happily explained.

"Indeed," Grievous responded. "We just must see how big this First Order fleet is!"

"You're right about that, Grievous," Rey replied looking at him.

"Anyway, let's get to the Bridge!" Grievous said.

"Right!" Rey replied.

Grievous & Rey walked over to the one of the corridors of the _Invisible Hand_ with 2 of the MagnaGuards. They walked to the end spot as there was an elevator and they went inside. While inside the elevator, Rey looked at Grievous's waist and saw the four lightsabers attached to his waist.

"Grievous, can I ask you something?" Rey asked as she looked at him.

"Yes, what is it?" Grievous replied, looking back at her.

"Why do you use the weapon of a Jedi when you hate the Jedi?" Rey asked as she looked at Grievous in the eyes.

"Well," Grievous started, looking at Rey in the eyes. "Whenever I kill a Jedi, I collect their lightsaber as a trophy!"

Rey was shocked as her eyes grew wide. "Oh wow! Why do you collect them Grievous?" she asked confused.

"I collect them as a trophy in battle and I use them against the Jedi scum to show what it's like being killed by their own blade after they slaughtered my people!" Grievous explained as he clenched his right fist.

"Interesting," Rey responded, calming down as she was intrigued in Grievous's lightsaber collection. "How many did you collect so far?"

"13 currently," Grievous explained. "I sadly wasn't able to kill more Jedi to gain more lightsabers."

"Do you have any spares with you?" Rey asked.

"Spares?" the cyborg hero questioned. "What do you mean Rey?"

"Uh. Nevermind," she quickly responded. "Anyway, I hope we can get rid of these vile Jedi that killed your people!"

"I hope so too. The Jedi are the sworn enemies of my people!" Grievous explained.

"Yes, I know," Rey replied. "And I will protect you."

Rey sensed Grievous's heart. _Grievous is really a hero_. she said in her head. _He has heroic intentions and has done so many heroic actions as well. Grievous is a good guy in his heart. I know he's not a monster or a villain of what the Galaxy previously portrayed him as..._

Once they got out of the elevator, Grievous & Rey walked towards the Bridge door as the 2 MagnaGuards guarded the elevator. The two heroes entered the Bridge of the _Providence-_class carrier/destroyer as Grievous walked over to his other super tactical droid Tey-Zuka.

"General," Tey-Zuka greeted as he got up from the command chair as Grievous sat in it. "You have returned."

"Yes," Grievous responded. "Everything fine with the fleet?"

"Everything is running good General," Tey-Zuka responded.

"That's good," Grievous responded as he turned to face Rey. "Do you have the coordinates to the First Order Fleet?"

Rey looked at Grievous. "Of course I do!" she said. "The location of the fleet...is..."

Rey was sensing where the fleet was. "They're...at...Crait!"

"Crait?!" Grievous asked.

"Yes," Rey responded.

"Alright, recall all fighters and set coordinates to Crait," Grievous ordered the _Invisible Hand's_ crew.

"Roger, roger," one of the OOM pilot battle droids responded.

The Droid fighters on patrol headed back into the hangar bays of their respective ships as the doors closed. The Separatist fleet went into hyperspace to Crait. Inside the Bridge of the _Invisible Hand_, Grievous just waited as Rey was looking around for a chair.

"Grievous, do you have a chair I could sit in?" Rey asked.

"A chair?" Grievous asked. "No. There is only one command chair."

"Really?" Rey whined. "I want to sit down!"

Grievous growled at a little bit and looked at Rey, pointing at her. "Rey, quit whining!" he shouted.

"S-sorry Grievous!" Rey responded nervously. "I wasn't trying to whine. I just need somewhere to sit!"

"Hmm~" Grievous responded. "My droids need to pilot the ship...so I can't let you use one of their seats..."

"Rey, may I ask you something?" Tey-Zuka asked.

"What is it?" Rey asked.

"Why can't you stand?" Grievous's super tactical droid asked.

"Well, it's not that I can't stand. It's just my legs are tired..." Rey responded.

"Oh. Understood," Tey-Zuka responded.

Rey thought for a minute of what to do and then she had an idea. "Grievous! I have an idea!" she said.

Grievous, looking out of the viewport, turned to face Rey. "Yes? What is it?" he asked.

"Can...I sit on your lap?" Rey asked, blushing a little.

Grievous paused and then looked at Rey with utter shock. "Sit on my lap?" he asked. "W-what are you talking about Rey?!"

"Grievous, you know what I am talking about," Rey responded, putting her hands on her hip. "Can I sit on your lap please?"

Grievous didn't know what to do as he looked at the OOM pilot droids. One OOM pilot droid, sitting next to the heroic General, turned around and looked at him.

"General, are you gonna let her sit on your lap?" the OOM pilot droid asked.

Grievous glared at the OOM pilot droid. "Get back to work!" he demanded.

"AH! Roger, roger!" the OOM pilot droid replied, quickly turning back to his control pad.

Grievous then looked at Rey again. "Rey, come here..." he said.

Rey walked over to Grievous. "Yes, Grievous?"

"I guess you can sit on my lap..." Grievous responded.

"Thank you Grievous!" Rey happily responded as she sat in the cyborg hero's lap.

Grievous's faceplate turned a bit red as he felt Rey's warm butt on his lap. Rey also blushed as well since she was sitting on Grievous's lap, feeling the cold metal cyborg legs. Grievous looked at the window of the _Invisible Hand_._ I guess it's okay if she sits on my lap. I am her friend after all. It's just embarrassing for me to have a girl sit on my lap. I never experienced this during the Clone Wars or on my homeworld._ he thought. _Once we arrive, we will stop this First Order for Rey, and then head out to find the Jedi!_

Rey, who felt good to sit, started getting sleepy. She hasn't slept all day. "Grievous, I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we arrive.." she told him.

Grievous looked down at Rey. "Huh? You didn't get any rest?!" he questioned.

"No. Remember, my day was hectic," Rey explained. "I didn't get to sleep. So, please, wake me up when we get there..."

"Alright..." Grievous responded, growling a bit.

Rey closed her eyes and went to sleep._ I wonder why Grievous is a bit of upset?_ she thought to herself. T_his is probably his first time having a girl on his lap so he is probably angry and embarrassed that I am sleeping on him. Good thing Grievous doesn't now the whole truth. Otherwise, he might kill me. Anyways, I need to get enough rest before we attack Ben._

* * *

Meanwhile, at Crait, the First Order had conquered the planet but couldn't find the Resistance. Inside the old rebel base, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and his General, Armitage Hux, started walking out of it with snowtroopers escorting them.

"Prepare my ship," Kylo ordered.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux responded.

Kylo Ren & Hux walked over to his landed command shuttle. The command shuttle took off and headed back to space to wrecked First Order Fleet. Once landed inside the Star Destroyer Command Ship, _Finalizer_, Hux and Kylo exited the craft walked to the Bridge of the ship greeting Captain Edrison Peavey.

"Ah. General Hux and Supreme Leader Ren," Peavey greeted. "You have good news I hope?"

"No. The Resistance escaped once again," Hux responded.

"Dang it," Peavey responded looking upset.

Kylo Ren stood there as he watched the First Order officers talk. He then sensed something he didn't like.

"Get the fleet ready for battle!" Kylo ordered.

Hux turned to face the Supreme Leader with confusion. "What?" he asked. "The Resistance escaped! There is no reason to prepare to fleet for battle!"

"Do as I say," Kylo ordered. "I sense a fleet is coming. One led by the girl..."

"The girl?" Hux questioned. "She's coming back for more?!"

"Of course she is," Kylo responded. "Just get the fleet ready. Understood?"

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux replied, walking away to get the First Order fleet ready.

Kylo looked out of the window of the Bridge. _Rey is coming back for me?_ he thought._ But she's bringing a mysterious person along with her. I don't know who it is, but I cannot allow Rey to escape this time. I will bring her to the Dark Side of the Force and we can rule together. No more Jedi. No more Sith. No more Resistance. Just us. But if she refuses again, I'll kill her..._

The First Order fleet, consisting of 10 _Resurgent-_class Star Destroyers, turned around to blockade the planet, waiting for the enemy fleet.

* * *

"Sir, we're coming out of hyperspace," an OOM pilot droid said.

"Good," Grievous responded.

The Separatist Fleet arrived out of hyperspace at Crait seeing the First Order Fleet.

"Rey, wake up," Grievous said tapping Rey's shoulder.

Rey, who sleeping, groaned as she got up and turned around to face the heroic General. "G-Grievous?"

"We're here," Grievous said.

Rey rubbed her eyes as she quickly got off Grievous's lap and ran down the ramp of the _Hand's_ Bridge. She saw the First Order Fleet.

"Grievous, prepare all of your fighters," Rey ordered.

"Yes, Rey," Grievous responded as he faced Tey-Zuka. "Prepare to launch fighters!"

"Yes, my Lord," Tey-Zuka replied.

Grievous got up out of his chair and walked down the ramp of the _Hand_ standing next to Rey.

"Well, we're in for it now," Rey replied.

"Of course we are!" Grievous happily responded. "I am going to avenge you. Now which ship is that Kylo Ren guy on?!"

Rey sensed and then looked at Grievous. "The ship he is on, is the one in the front," she replied.

Grievous looked at the _Resurgent-_class Star Destroyer as he growled. He turned around to look at Tey-Zuka. "Tey-Zuka, order the Separatist ships to not fire at the command ship, but take out the other ships first!" he ordered.

"Yes, General," Tey-Zuka responded.

* * *

"Supreme Leader!" Hux screamed. "The enemy fleet has arrived...but they're droid ships?!"

Kylo looked out the window seeing the Separatist Fleet. _Rey. What are you up to?_ he thought.

"Prepare our fighters. Target everything but the command ship," Kylo ordered.

"What?!" Hux asked, looking at Ren. "The command ship is probably led by a Separatist from the Clone Wars! We have to take this ship dow-"

Before Hux could finish, Kylo started force-chocking him while lifting him into the air. Hux gasped for air as he was holding his neck.

"Do, as you are told, General," Kylo ordered.

"Y...yes...Supreme...Leader!" Hux replied, still gasping for air.

Kylo stop force-chocking Hux as he fell to the ground coughing. Kylo then faced Peavey. "Prepare our transports. We're going to board the command ship and get the girl!"

"As you wish, Supreme Leader," Peavey responded.

The First Order prepared its fleet while the Separatists prepared its fleet.

End of Episode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again. This time I decided to time jump to after Star Wars: The Last Jedi, so Rey can become a Jedi and lie to Grievous. From a point, you can kinda understand Rey for lying because she thinks Grievous would kill her for being a Jedi, since Grievous is famous for killing Jedi who have killed his people. Rey is now conflicted but she still lied to Grievous & Leia. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time, Grievous Hero TCW is out!


	3. The Second Battle of Crait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies! After lying to General Leia Organa of the Resistance, young Rey heads to Jakku to greet the famous General Grievous from the Clone Wars. After killing Unkar and heading in space, Rey learns the terrible truth about the Kaleesh Slaughter as she now knows the Jedi are not the heroes in the Clone Wars. Now, Grievous and his droid army now prepare to fight Kylo Ren, and his sinister First Order for Rey...

The Separatist Fleet, consisting of 1 _Providence-_class carrier/destroyer, 10 _Munificent-_class star frigates, 5 _Recusant-_class light destroyers, 1 _Lucrehulk-_class Droid Control Ship, and 4 Separatist Supply Ships moved towards the First Order Fleet of 10 _Resurgent-_class Star Destroyers. Inside the _Providence-_class carrier/destroyer _Invisible Hand,_ Grievous and Rey looked at the fleet.

"Sir," Tey-Zuka said.

Grievous and Rey turned to face their super tactical droid. "What is it?" he asked.

"One of the enemy ships is hailing us, my Lord," Tey-Zuka replied.

"Put them through!" Grievous ordered as he walked up the ramp back to his seat and sat in it.

Tey-Zuka put the transmission through as Grievous looked at the screen seeing a man who had black hair, brown eyes, and light skin. He wore dark robes and a black cape.

"Greetings," Grievous responded. "Who are you?"

_"The question is who are you?"_ the man asked.

Rey quickly ran up the ramp and stood near Grievous as she knew that man's voice. She then looked up at the holoprojector.

"Kylo Ren..." Rey said.

_"Rey,"_ Kylo Ren responded. _"Have you come back to join me?"_

"No! I _will_ not!" Rey shouted.

Grievous laughed heroically as Rey and Kylo looked at the hero as he coughed soon after.

_"What's so funny?"_ Kylo asked.

"Yeah. What's so funny Grievous?" Rey asked.

Grievous cleared his throat. "Kylo Ren, isn't it?" he questioned

_"I am Kylo Ren. What do you want, Grievous?"_ Kylo asked.

"You're going to get dealt with!" Grievous shouted. "You captured Rey!"

_"Captured Rey?!"_ Kylo asked. _"What? I did nothing of the sort!"_

"HA! Rey told me everything. I love when people try to lie to me!" Grievous retorted.

Kylo glared at Rey. _"What are you up to Rey?"_ he asked.

"I'm coming back for revenge!" Rey responded. "So Kylo, I ask you better stop now..."

_"Stop? Stop what? You're fleet is nothing to mine,"_ Kylo responded. _"So Grievous, you best leave before I destroy your fleet."_

"AHAHAAHAHAHA!" Grievous laughed heroically as he got up out of his chair. "It will be _your_ fleet that will be destroyed! You have no idea of the power within my grasp!"

_"We shall see, Grievous,"_ Kylo responded.

"Indeed we will," Grievous growled slamming his hand on the button to turn off the holoprojector. "Prepare to fire all cannons!"

Rey faced Grievous. "Grievous, are you actually going to kill Kylo Ren?" she asked.

"Isn't that your goal?" Grievous asked. "I can kill him or capture him. Your choice..."

Rey thought. _I can capture Ben and bring him to Leia like I promised, but I can also kill him as well since I almost did on Snoke's flagship inside the Throne Room. What should I do?_

"Grievous, let's confront Kylo Ren," Rey replied.

"Alright," Grievous responded. "I like the sound of that. Anyway, battle droids, Attack Formation Echo-3!"

"Status," Tey-Zuka said.

"Deflector shields raised!" a OOM pilot droid said.

Grievous started walking down the ramp of his heroic _Providence_ as Rey watched.

"Destroyers in position!" another OOM pilot droid said.

"Forward cannons ready," an OOM pilot droid reported.

"Landing craft prepared!" another OOM pilot droid reported.

Grievous stood at the bottom of the command deck and looked out the window glaring at the enemy fleet.

"All ships are in position," Tey-Zuka reported.

"Commence attack!" Grievous ordered.

The _Recusant-_class light destroyers and _Munificent-_class star frigates began firing at the sinister First Order Fleet as they advanced towards them. Inside the Bridge of the _Finalizer_, Peavey looked at Kylo Ren.

"Sir, they're advancing," Peavey said.

"Fire at their cruisers. Save the command ship and prepare my fighter," Kylo ordered.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Peavey responded.

Kylo then faced General Hux. "You're in charge of the _Finalizer_."

"As you wish, Supreme Leader," Hux responded.

Kylo left the Bridge of the _Finalizer_ and headed to the hangar bay as Hux smirked.

"Be on your best today. We fight for the First Order!" Hux told his crew.

"Right!" the First Order officer crew shouted.

The _Resurgent-_class Star Destroyers began firing back the _Munificents_ and _Recusants_ as they took minimal damage. From the _Resurgents_, several TIE/fo space superiority fighters and TIE/sf space superiority fighters launched and headed towards the Separatist Fleet. Inside the Bridge of the _Hand_, Rey had walked down to stand next to Grievous at the bottom of the command deck. Her eyes widened as she saw the swarm of First Order TIE/fo and TIE/sf fighters headed their way.

"Grievous, they're launching fighters!" Rey shouted pointing at the window.

"Don't worry Rey," Grievous calmly responded. "Attack Formation Echo-3 knows when to launch fighters!"

"Ok," Rey responded, putting her arm down and remaining calm.

The TIE/fo fighters started shooting the hulls of the _Munificent-_class star frigates and _Recusant-_class light destroyers. Soon, several TIE/sfs were headed towards one of the Separatist Supply Ships as a squadron of Vulture Droids engaged them.

"What?!" one of the TIE pilots asked. "Fighters!"

The Separatist Warships began launching numerous droid fighters such as Vulture Droids, _Hyena-_class bombers, and droid tri-fighters to combat the TIEs. Dogfights began everywhere as the fighters destroyed each other. Inside the _Hand's_ Bridge, Grievous turned to face Rey.

"See? I told you we would launch our fighters," Grievous explained.

"Good," Rey said as she saw something that made her gasp. "**GRIEVOUS! LOOK!**"

"What?!" Grievous asked, as looked at where Rey was pointing.

Grievous saw a unknown TIE fighter with 3 TIE/sf fighters escorting it headed towards the _Invisible Hand_.

"Is that...Kylo's ship?" Grievous asked.

"Yes. We have to stop it!" Rey exclaimed.

"I know. I'll have my personal Legion destroy him if he tries to get towards the _Hand_," Grievous responded.

"Personal Legion?" Rey asked.

"Yes," Grievous replied as he got on the comlink. "Grievous Legion, launch and destroy the fighter squadron headed towards the _Hand_!"

From the _Invisible Hand's_ hangar bay, 4 Vulture Droids launched and headed towards Kylo's squadron.

"General Grievous, we read you," Leader Vulture Droid said. "Let's do this guys!"

"This will be easy!" Speedy Vulture Droid said, zooming towards Kylo's squadron.

"Speedy Vulture, **WAIT!**" Smart Vulture Droid yelled as he sighed after. "Ugh. He never listens."

"Because he thinks he's all cool, but he's not that cool," Cool Vulture Droid responded. "I'm the coolest Vulture."

"Cool Vulture, SHUT UP!" Leader Vulture said. "Anyway, let's destroy this fighter squadron!"

"Right," the other 3 Grievous Legion members replied.

The Grievous Legion zoomed towards Kylo's fighter squadron as he saw them.

"Sir, enemy fighters coming in," one of the Special TIE pilots said.

"I see them. Engage them," Kylo ordered. "They're just droids."

"As you wish, Supreme Leader," the TIE pilot responded.

Kylo's squadron began firing at The Grievous Legion as The Grievous Legion fired back. A dogfight ensued, as Grievous put his hands behind his back and watched. Rey, looking nervous still, knew what she had to do.

"Grievous, do you any fighters in you hangar?" Rey asked.

"Fighters?" Grievous asked. "Well, we have droid fighters..."

"Not droid fighters," Rey responded. "Fighters that people can pilot."

"Oh," Grievous said, removing one of his hands from behind his back and putting his hand in a normal gesture. "I have my personal _Soulless One_ fighter."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about it. That'll do," Rey responded.

"What do you mean, 'that'll do'?" Grievous asked, turning to face Rey.

"I have to kill Kylo Ren, now!" she explained as then ran up the ramp of the Bridge.

"Rey?!" Grievous shouted. "Where are you going?!"

"To the hangar! I have to destroy Kylo!" Rey shouted back as she ran out of the Bridge.

"**REY! WAIT!**" Grievous yelled.

But it was too late, as the door closed behind her and Grievous growled. "That girl!" he explained. "She never listens!"

Tey-Zuka faced his heroic General. "Should I order the droids to stop her?" he asked.

"Yes," Grievous responded. "Do not let her take my ship!"

"As you wish, General," Tey-Zuka responded as he got on the comlink of the _Hand_. "Attention all battle droids!"

Rey was running the down the halls of the _Providence-_class carrier/destroyer as she heard Tey-Zuka's voice on the intercom.

"_The girl Rey is not allowed to leave this ship or take General Grievous's starfighter, the _Soulless One_!_," Tey-Zuka said. "_She must be stopped and brought back to Grievous! Set weapons to stun!"_

"Damn it!" Rey shouted. "Now I'm in trouble with Grievous!"

As Rey made it to one of the elevators, 2 B2 super battle droids spotted her.

"Look! It's the girl!" one of the super battle droids said. "Get her!"

The 2 B2s ran over to Rey as she smacked them down with her quarterstaff. She got into the elevator as the doors shut. Rey looked worried.

"What am I doing?" she thought aloud. "Grievous is going to kill me! But, I want to kill Kylo now! I can't forgive him!"

Inside the hangar bay of the _Invisible Hand_, Grievous's _Soulless One_ fighter was guarded by 10 OOM security droids, 2 droidekas, and an OOM command battle droid named OOM-987.

"Get ready! Commander Tey-Zuka told me, the girl is in the elevator and will try to take this fighter!" OOM-987 explained. "Protect it at all cost!"

"Roger, roger," the OOM security droids said.

The elevator doors soon opened as Rey exited it. She ran down the hall and opened the door seeing the Providence's massive hangar bay. She then saw the droids guarding the _Soulless One_. OOM-987 put his hands on his hips.

"Rey, you're not allowed to use General Grievous's starfighter! Stand down and come with us back to General Grievous!" OOM-987 ordered.

"I'm sorry, but I can't!" Rey shouted. "I have to kill Kylo Ren!"

"Rey, this is your last chance," OOM-987 said.

Rey just sat there and then force-pushed all of the droids the ground. Rey quickly ran towards the _Soulless One_ and then quickly stopped. _Damn! I can't let them see I force pushed them! Grievous will know I am a Jedi! Damn it!_

Rey quickly pulled out her NN-14 blaster pistol and started firing at the droids on the ground. OOM-987 got up and then looked at Rey.

"Get her!" OOM-987 ordered.

But all of the droids were destroyed by Rey and OOM-987 was the only droid left.

"Huh?! What happened to my squad?!" OOM-987 shouted.

"Goodbye," Rey said, as shot OOM-987, blowing his head off.

Rey quickly turned around and shot the security camera inside the _Hand's_ hangar. She then put her gun back in the holster and walked over to the _Soulless One._ Rey opened the cockpit door and got inside of the heroic Belbullab-22 starfighter and started the engines as more battle droids exited one of the corridors and prepared to stop her.

"Stop her!" a B1 battle droid said.

Rey then took off in the _Soulless One_ and headed to attack Kylo as the B1 battle droids looked at each other.

"Great. Report this to Commander Tey-Zuka," the B1 battle droid ordered.

"Roger, roger," another B1 replied.

Inside the _Soulless One_, Rey looked at the inside of the ship as she piloted it.

"Wow," Rey said. "Grievous's ship is so cool."

Back inside the Bridge of the _Hand,_ Tey-Zuka walked down the ramp and faced Grievous.

"Sir..." Tey-Zuka said.

"What is it Tey-Zuka?" Grievous asked, watching the battle.

"Rey has taken your fighter," Tey-Zuka responded.

"WHAT?!" Grievous asked, turning around to face his super tactical droid. "Did I not order you to stop her?!"

"She took out our defense squad. We have failed you, General," Tey-Zuka replied.

Grievous growled in rage as he then turned around and saw his _Soulless One_ fly pass the Bridge. "Rey..." he growled.

Rey flew the _Soulless One_ near the Kylo and Grievous Legion fight. Kylo, who was chasing Leader Vulture in a dogfight, looked at the incoming fighter.

"Is that..." Kylo thought aloud.

The _Soulless One_ went behind Kylo's TIE Silencer. Rey looked down at the controls as the targeting computer locked on the TIE Silencer. Rey grunted as she pulled the triggers and started firing at Kylo's TIE. Kylo jerked his fighter towards the left to avoid the laser fire as the laser fire instead hit Leader Vulture.

"AGH!" Leader Vulture screamed as he got hit.

Rey gasped as Leader Vulture had a trail of smoke coming from the back of him. "What have I done?" she asked herself.

Leader Vulture turned around and headed back to the _Hand's_ hangar as the rest of The Grievous Legion saw this.

"I'm down guys! I'm going back for repairs!" Leader Vulture shouted.

"Leader Vulture, are you ok?!" Speedy Vulture asked.

"I'll be fine!" Leader Vulture responded. "Just finish off the fighters!"

"Who shot ya?!" Cool Vulture asked.

"I think it was the General!" Leader Vulture explained. "That's the _Soulless One_ right there!"

"What?!" Smart Vulture asked. "Why would Grievous-"

_"Grievous Legion!"_ Grievous shouted on their comlinks.

"Yes, General?" Cool Vulture asked.

_"That is not me in my fighter! The girl Rey stole my fightercraft to kill Kylo Ren!"_ Grievous explained.

"Oh! So that's what happened!" Speedy Vulture said. "I'm going to kill the girl!"

_"NO!"_ Grievous shouted. _"Do not kill her. Aid her in her battle and keep those fighters distracted. Rey will be punished for her actions..."_

"But General..." Speedy Vulture said. "She shot Leader Vulture!"

_"By accident,"_ Grievous responded. _"Now, do as I say!"_

"As you wish, General," Speedy Vulture replied.

Leader Vulture went back into the hangar of the Hand as Speedy Vulture merged up with Smart and Cool Vulture.

"Alright, since Leader Vulture is down, I'm in charge," Speedy Vulture explained. "Grievous Legion, destroy those fighters!"

"Right!" Smart & Cool Vulture responded.

The 3 Vulture Droids zoomed over to the TIE/sf fighters as they engaged in another dogfight. Inside the _Soulless One's_ cockpit, Rey looked sad.

"What have I done? Now Grievous is really gonna to hate me..." she said to herself. "But, I need to kill Kylo!"

Inside Kylo's TIE Silencer, Kylo sensed Rey was piloting the _Soulless One_.

"The girl is piloting that ship," Kylo said to himself. "She wants me dead."

The _Soulless One_ continued chasing Kylo's TIE Silencer as Rey fired nonstop at Kylo. Back inside the Invisible Hand's Bridge, Grievous turned to face Tey-Zuka.

"Get me in contact with my own SHIP!" Grievous ordered.

"As you wish General Grievous!" Tey-Zuka nervously replied as he knew Grievous was angry.

Inside the _Soulless One_, Rey continued chasing Kylo in the dogfight as the hologram communicator was blinking.

"Huh?" Rey asked. "Who is this?"

Rey hit the button as Grievous popped up on the communicator. Rey gasped as she seen the anger in his eyes.

"G-Grievous!" Rey gulped.

"**_REY! BRING MY SHIP BACK, NOW!"_** the heroic Kaleesh cyborg ordered.

"But Grievous," Rey whined. "I'm in the middle of a dogfight with Kylo Ren!"

_"I don't care!"_ Grievous growled._ "You got one of my fighter members damaged!"_

"I know. And I'm sorry about that," Rey replied. "But right now, I must destroy Kylo!"

_"Rey, this is an order from me,"_ Grievous responded._ "Bring my ship back to the _Hand_!"_

"Grievous, I'm sorry but I have to finish Kylo off!" Rey responded while still shooting at Kylo.

**_"REY! THAT'S MY SHIP!"_** Grievous yelled.

"I-I know Grievous but if I can kill Kylo, you're fleet could destroy the First Order!" Rey explained.

_"Rey, return to the _Hand_ now!_ _I understand your anger, but as a General from the Clone Wars,"_ Grievous said. _"This is not how we fight!"_

"Grievous, let me handle this," Rey said. "If I can shoot him down we won't have to board his Destroyer!"

Grievous faceplamed as he looked at Rey again and pointed at her on the hologram. _"Rey, as your friend and as a General of the Separatist Alliance, bring my ship back!"_ he yelled._ "You're using Separatist property and you-"_

Rey turned off the hologram of the heroic General as she continued to chase Kylo. "Sorry Grievous, but I have to get rid of this snake!" she said.

Inside the Bridge of the Hand, Grievous faced Tey-Zuka. "She did not just cut me off!" he growled.

"She just did General," Tey-Zuka replied.

"GRRRR!" Grievous growled as he wanted to punch something but he couldn't. "Rey is in serious trouble!"

Rey continued shoot Kylo with Grievous's_ Soulless One_ as Kylo continued to dodge the laser barrage. Some of the _Soulless One's_ lasers hit the back of Kylo's TIE Silencer. Kylo growled and then turned around the fighter facing the _Soulless One_. The TIE Silencer zoomed towards Rey as Rey turned around flew the _Soulless One_ back towards the _Invisible Hand_. Inside the Bridge of the _Hand_, Grievous saw his _Soulless One_ being chased by Kylo's TIE Silencer as they passed the Bridge window again.

"Order all cannons to fire on that fighter!" Grievous ordered.

"But sir, it's only one fighter, he can't escape!" a OOM pilot droid responded.

"**ALL CANNONS!**" Grievous shouted, as he got in the pilot droid's face.

"Y-yes, General!" the OOM pilot droid responded, scared of Grievous's heroic wrath.

"And get fighter support out there!" Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger," another OOM pilot droid said.

3 Droid Tri-Fighters launched from _Hand's_ hangar bay and merged up with Rey. Rey turned around and saw the tri-fighters.

"Finally. I have an escort. Alright guys, let's focus on Kylo Ren's fighter!" Rey ordered.

The Droid Tri-Fighters flew back and went behind Kylo's TIE Silencer and began firing at it. Kylo growled.

"GRR! Where are my fighters?!" he asked.

Kylo's TIE Silencer was soon hit on the side from the _Hand's_ quad turbolasers. Kylo then dodged and turned back around as the Tri-Fighters followed him. Inside the _Finalizer's_ Bridge, Hux just smirked.

"Supreme Leader Ren trying to attack a entire command ship by himself," Hux scoffed.

"Well, he did take out the _Raddus's_ hangar and Bridge," Peavey explained.

"Yes," Hux replied. "But I told him to retreat after that because he could've been killed."

"You're right," Peavey responded.

"Anyway, let me call him back," Hux said.

Inside Kylo's TIE Silencer, Kylo looked at a hologram of Hux.

_"Supreme Leader, return at once,"_ Hux explained._ "You're no match for these Separatists!"_

"I am on my way back," Ren responded.

_"Good,"_ Hux replied. _"I'll see you once you return."_

Kylo turned off the hologram and started heading back to the First Order Fleet as the Tri-Fighters and Rey followed him

"Don't let him escape!" Rey ordered. "We can still destroy him!"

The _Soulless One_ and the Tri-Fighters zoomed past The Grievous Legion as they merged up Rey.

"Rey, all of the fighters are destroyed," Speedy Vulture reported.

"Good. Now, focus on that fighter!" Rey ordered as she pointed at Kylo's TIE Silencer.

"Alright!" Cool Vulture said. "Let's go!"

The _Soulless One_, The Grievous Legion, and the trio of Tri-Fighters, followed Kylo's TIE Silencer towards the First Order Fleet. Inside Kylo's TIE Silencer cockpit, Kylo pulled up another hologram of Hux.

_"What is it now, Supreme Leader?"_ Hux asked, annoyed.

"Launch the second wave of fighters," Kylo ordered.

_"As you wish, Supreme Leader,"_ Hux responded, turning off the hologram.

From the _Resurgent-_class Star Destroyers, several more TIE/fo and TIE/sf fighters launched and started shooting laser barrage at the incoming heroes. Inside the cockpit of the _Soulless One_, Rey gasped.

**"TAKE EVASION ACTION!"** Rey screamed.

All of the droid fighters took evasion action as swarms of TIEs came at them. Rey was scared and shocked as she saw Kylo's TIE Silencer fly back into the _Finalizer's_ hangar. Rey growled but was soon hit by two TIE/sfs.

"AGH!" Rey shouted. "Guys, fall back!"

Rey turned the _Soulless One_ around as The Grievous Legion turned around and the Tri-fighters were destroyed. The _Soulless One_ was smoking as it was returning back to the _Hand_. Several TIEs were chasing them as Grievous saw this.

"Sir, they launched more fighters," a OOM pilot droid reported.

"Launch more fighters to aid Rey," Grievous responded. "And get repair droids to fix my ship!"

"As you wish, General," Tey-Zuka replied.

The _Soulless One_ and The Grievous Legion were almost to the hangar of the _Hand_ as the TIEs kept firing. Several Vulture Droids launched from the _Hand's_ hangar as they attacked the TIEs back. The TIEs got distracted from the Vulture Droids as The Grievous Legion and the _Soulless One_ was able to hand the _Hand's_ hangar. Once landed, Rey exited the fighter craft as several Firefighter Droids and Repair B1 battle droids ran over the _Soulless One_.

"Hurry, fix this ship!" Rey ordered.

"Roger, roger," one of the Firefighter droids said, as they were spraying the fire on the back of the _Soulless One._

Kalani exited one of the C-9979 landing crafts parked in the _Invisible Hand's_ hangar and faced Rey.

"Rey, General Grievous wants to meet with you in the Bridge," he explained.

Rey gulped as she knew she was in massive trouble with Grievous.

"R-right," Rey responded as she walked to corridor of the Hand.

Rey walked inside the corridor as she found the elevator. Rey waited for the elevator to come down as she felt bad for what she did._ What have I done?_ she thought. _One of Grievous's Legion members is hurt because of me. I feel bad..._

The elevator door opened and Rey slowly walked into it. The door closed and the elevator went up to the Bridge. Rey gulped as she felt butterflies were in her stomach. When the door opened, Rey slowly walked out and headed to the Bridge doors. She opened the doors of the Bridge and entered it seeing Grievous still at the bottom of the command deck.

"G-grievous..." Rey mumbled.

Grievous turned around and glared at Rey. "Rey..." he growled.

"Y-yes?" Rey asked.

"You're in trouble!" Grievous growled as he started walking up the ramp of the command deck.

"G-Grievous, I'm sorry!" Rey whined. "I didn't mean to steal the ship or damage it! I just couldn't control myself!"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?!" Grievous asked as he walked over to Rey.

"N-no..." Rey responded.

Grievous held Rey by her shoulder and then slapped her left cheek. Rey fell on the ground and held the slap mark on her cheek.

"OW!" Rey screamed. "G-Grievous!"

"No 'Grievous' me!" Grievous growled. "You know what you did! You disobeyed orders, cut me off while I was talking which is definitely wrong! You also got one of my Legion members injured and you got my fighter damaged!"

"I-I'm sorry Grievous," Rey responded as she got up. "It won't happen ever again."

"It had better not! Or else..." Grievous threatened pointing at Rey.

"O-or else what?" Rey gulped, getting a little scared of Grievous's tall appearance.

"You will be punished more," Grievous explained, turning away from Rey and walking down the ramp.

"I understand," Rey responded. "I will do any other punishment you want me to do."

"Rey, I want you-" Grievous started.

"Sir," Tey-Zuka said.

Grievous looked at Tey-Zuka. "What is it?" he asked.

"The landing craft are prepared. Shall we advance through the battle to board the enemy ship?" Tey-Zuka asked.

Grievous paused and looked at the battle. "There is no way we're getting through the blockade without heavy fighter support." he explained.

"Then what is your option, General?" Tey-Zuka asked.

"Get me TV-94B!" Grievous ordered.

"As you wish General," Tey-Zuka responded, walking up the ramp of the _Hand_.

Rey faced Grievous as he turned to face Rey. "I'll handle your punishment later!" he growled walking up the ramp as well.

"Ok..." Rey sadly said.

Grievous walked back to his command chair and sat in it as Rey stood next to the chair. On the holoprojector, T-series tactical droid TV-94B appeared and bowed to the heroic general.

_"Greetings, General,"_ TV-94B said.

"TV-94B," Grievous responded. "How is my _Recusant_?"

_"It is going well. No damage has been done to it. What are you orders?"_ the tactical droid asked.

"We are going to transfer flagships and board the enemy's command ship," Grievous ordered.

_"As you wish, My Lord. I shall prepare the boarding party,"_ TV-94B replied.

"Good," Grievous said. "I will be there shortly!"

Grievous turned of the transmission and faced Tey-Zuka. "Command the _Invisible Hand_ while I am gone!" he ordered.

"As you wish, General Grievous," Tey-Zuka replied.

Grievous got out of his chair as Tey-Zuka sat in it. He then started to walk out of the Bridge. Rey looked at him and followed him.

"Come on Rey," Grievous said. "We have to board the enemy flagship to defeat Kylo Ren!"

"Right!" Rey responded.

Grievous & Rey exited the Bridge and headed to the elevators. Once they got to elevators, Grievous pushed the button and waited for the elevator to come up as Rey sat there and watched.

"Grievous..." Rey said.

"What?" Grievous asked.

"I'm deeply sorry for what happened earlier..." Rey apologized again. "I got carried away..."

"I know you did," Grievous responded. "But, we're not focused on that! We're focused on the battle at hand!"

"I know," Rey replied. "I feel...so guilty..."

"Rey, you're going to get punished later on!" Grievous explained. "Anyway, let's transfer flagships!"

"R-right!" Rey said as the elevator doors opened.

Grievous & Rey entered the elevator and the doors closed.

* * *

"General Hux!" Kylo shouted.

Kylo Ren entered the _Finalizer's_ Bridge and faced Hux as he turned around.

"Ah. Supreme Leader Ren," Hux replied. "Our fighters are damaging several of their frigates and destroyers."

"Good," Kylo responded. "We can't let the girl escape. We have to board that command ship!"

"We'll try to get through if we can!" Hux explained. "They have a massive Droid Control Ship that can provide them with supplies and resources!"

"Then order our bombers to take out the control ship!" Kylo ordered.

"As you wish, Supreme Leader," Hux responded as he faced Peavey. "Launch our new bombers!"

"Right," Peavey responded.

From the _Finalizer,_ a squad of 12 new First Order TIE bombers launched and headed towards the _Lucrehulk-_class Droid Control Ship. Hux smirked evilly as Kylo watched. Peavey then looked at Hux.

"General!" Peavey shouted. "Three ships are headed our direction now!"

"Three enemy ships?!" Hux asked confused.

"Yes! Look!" Peavey shouted.

Hux looked out of the window and saw a _Recusant-_class light destroyer and 2 _Munificent-_class star frigates headed towards the First Order Fleet. Hux gasped and then got angry.

**"FIRE ON THOSE CRUISERS!"** Hux ordered.

"Right," Peavey responded.

The _Resurgent-_class Star Destroyers and the _Finalizer_ started firing at the _Recusant_ and the _Munificents_. Inside the Bridge of the _Recusant_, Grievous & Rey already transferred flagships, and were inside of Grievous's _Recusant_ from the Clone Wars. They looked at the First Order Fleet firing on them.

"TV-94B, fire back! Order the frigates to fire as well!" Grievous ordered while clenching his fists.

"As you wish, General," TV-94B responded. "FIRE!"

Grievous's _Recusant_ and the _Munificents_ fired back at the _Resurgents_. Ontop of the two _Munificents_, were 10 _Hyena-_class bombers each in walker mode. The Hyenas were soon given a go by TV-94B to launch and deploy and the Hyena bombers jumped up and transformed into flight mode and zoomed towards the First Order Fleet. Inside the Bridge of the _Finalizer_, Hux saw the Hyena bombers.

"**BOMBERS INCOMING!**" Hux screamed.

The turbolasers of the _Finalizer_ faced upwards and started firing at the _Hyena-_class bombers. The Hyenas dodged the turbolaser fire and continued to head towards the _Finalizer_. Inside the Bridge of Grievous's _Recusant_, Grievous watched as his _Recusant_ came closer to _Finalizer_.

"Get me a tractor beam lock on that ship and prepare a boarding party!" Grievous ordered.

"As you wish," TV-94B responded.

"Grievous, are you sure this plan will work?" Rey asked.

"Of course it will," Grievous responded. "Now, let's to the boarding chute!"

"Right!" Rey responded. "We will destroy Kylo!"

Grievous & Rey started to walk up the ramp of the _Recusant's_ Bridge as TV-94B quickly turned around.

"GENERAL!" TV-94B shouted.

Grievous & Rey turned around and looked at TV-94B. "What is it?!" he asked.

"I have gotten a report from the Droid Control Ship as it is under attack by bombers!" TV-94B explained.

"Tell the commander droid in the Droid Control Ship to launch his fighters or handle it himself," Grievous explained. "A Droid Control Ship is a match for a squad of bombers!"

"As you wish, my Lord," TV-94B replied as he bowed.

Grievous & Rey turned around and walked out of the Bridge heading to the boarding chute of Grievous's heroic _Recusant_.

End of Episode 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this episode as it was a space battle and much longer than the normal episodes/chapters. And yes, Grievous had to slap Rey for her reckless behavior and disobedience. You can understand why Rey wants Kylo Ren dead because he has caused her trouble previously, but you understand the hero Grievous as well, as he wants Kylo dead to aid Rey in whatever goals she needs but as a General from The Clone Wars, Grievous knows how to play his tactics to defeat his enemies instead of rushing to destroy things first. Rey learned a valuable lesson from Grievous Hero as she did many bad things and even cut Grievous off! Anyway, I hope you are looking forward to the next part! GrievousHeroTCW is out!


	4. Grievous Intrigue II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle over Crait! As the heroic Separatists and the villainous First Order clash over the planet Crait, the heroic General Grievous and his ally Rey, plan to board the Finalizer and confront Kylo Ren...

Grievous's _Recusant-_class light destroyer pulled the _Finalizer_ in with it's tractor beam as the ships began exchanging fire at each other. Inside the Bridge of the _Finalizer_, Hux faced Kylo Ren.

"They got us in a tractor beam!" Hux shouted.

"Stand by," Kylo said. "Grievous and the girl are boarding!"

Grievous's _Recusant_ then opened a boarding chute and it attached the _Finalizer_. Inside the boarding chute, Grievous without his cape, Rey, several BX-series droid commandos, B1 battle droids, B2 super battle droids, and even IG-100 MagnaGuards started to open the door.

"We're going to break in, and head our way to the Bridge!" Grievous explained.

"Understood," Rey replied gripping onto her quarterstaff.

Rey looked at Grievous's lightsabers on his waist. _I really want to use one, but I think Grievous will get mad. I'll ask him later._

The door from the _Finalizer_ was finally open and the B1 battle droids started charging in as several First Order stormtroopers were getting killed.

"There they are!" a stormtrooper said. "Get them!"

As the droids marched and stormed through the hallways of the _Finalizer_, Grievous, Rey, and the 4 MagnaGuards, walked slowly behind them. Inside the Bridge of the _Finalizer,_ Kylo Ren walked over to Hux.

"Status report General?" Kylo asked.

"There are too many droids!" Hux shouted. "We're sending every available troops down to fight!"

"Good. I'll check how the captain is doing!" Kylo ordered.

"Yes, Supreme Leader Ren," Hux replied.

Kylo walked inside the Security Foyer room as he went over to the hologram pod. He hit the button a stormtrooper captain popped up on it.

"Status report?" Kylo asked.

"There is too many of them!" the stormtrooper captain replied.

"Hold them off! Don't let them get through!" Kylo growled.

"As you-" the stormtrooper started as he was killed by a B2 super battle droid.

Kylo growled as he turned off the hologram pod and as he walked back into the Bridge.

"Get troopers in the Bridge NOW!" Kylo ordered.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux responded as he got on his comlink. "All remaining troops, head to the Bridge at once!"

* * *

Rey knocked down a stormtrooper with her quarterstaff as Grievous crushed one with his feet. Grievous then turned to face Rey.

"Rey, are we almost to the Bridge?" Grievous asked.

"Almost," Rey replied, putting her quarterstaff back on her shoulder. "We have to go up the elevator!"

"Good," Grievous replied as he turned to face the invading battle droid forces.

Kalani, who was also in the battle, walked up to the heroes. "Supreme Commander, what are your orders?" he asked.

"Kalani, I want you to command the rest of the forces! I'm taking a squad of commando droids, and my MagnaGuards to the Bridge!" Grievous explained.

"As you wish, Supreme Commander," Kalani responded. "I shall continue invading the rest of the ship!"

"Good," Grievous replied. "Good! Rey, let's go face Kylo!"

"Right!" Rey replied.

Grievous, Rey, the 4 MagnaGuards, and 4 BX-series droid commandos went inside the elevator as the door shut. Rey looked at Grievous.

"Grievous, we'll do this together!" Rey said.

"I know," Grievous replied. "We're going to defeat Kylo Ren!"

Once they arrived, the heroes exited the elevator and walked near the blast door leading to the Bridge.

"Open the door!" Grievous ordered.

A commando droid ran up to the door panels and tried to open it.

"Sir, it won't open," the BX droid replied.

"GRRR!" Grievous growled in frustration. "I'm going to have to cut through!"

Grievous grabbed one of his lightsabers off his waist and ignited it. He then started to cut a circle through the blast doors. On the other end of the doors, Kylo Ren and 8 First Order stormtroopers got ready as Grievous cut through. Kylo ignited his crossguard lightsaber and got ready for battle. Hux, who worried, moved to the end of the command walkway by the viewports. Once Grievous finished cutting the circle, he tapped on it a few times, confusing the villain Kylo. Grievous then kicked the through the door sending the circle piece flying towards Kylo Ren and his troopers. Kylo ducked and the two stormtroopers, guarding him, were killed from the impact. Hux looked at the piece from the door and gasped.

"He's here!" Hux screamed from the Bridge.

Grievous entered the Security Foyer and looked at Kylo angrily.

"Kylo!" Grievous said.

"Grievous!" Kylo responded.

Grievous laughed heroically and then unleashed his BX-series droid commandos against the sinister First Order forces as the famed heroic General stood to the side and watched with his hands behind his back. Rey entered as well and stood next to Grievous and watched. Two of BX-series droid commandos had E-5 blasters and stayed back firing at the stormtroopers while the other two BX droids had virboswords and jumped and moved too quickly to the point where the stormtroopers couldn't react in time. The BX droids killed all of the stormtroopers leaving the four droids to face Kylo himself. The virbosword commando droids walked over to the sides of Kylo as the blaster droids continued firing. Grievous just watched and enjoyed the show.

"GRR!" Kylo growled as he then used force-pulled the commando droids towards him.

"AGH!" the commando droids screamed.

Kylo then cut all of the commando droids up and faced Grievous as the 4 MagnaGuards walked into the Security Foyer. Grievous narrowed his eyes as he watched the villain be surrounded by the MagnaGuards. Kylo Ren turned to face Grievous, as he jumped on the hologram pod and looked at Kylo.

"Kylo Ren, isn't it?" Grievous asked. "I've been looking forward to meeting you."

Grievous then laughed heroically again but coughed right after. Rey looked at Grievous.

"Grievous!" she shouted. "Don't laugh too hard! You cough right after!"

"I know!" Grievous responded, holding his chest.

"General Grievous," Kylo said. "We finally meet. You're much taller than I expected."

Grievous looked at Kylo. "Are you scared of my size?!" he asked mockingly.

"No. I was surprised you be this big," Kylo smirked. "Anyway, why come here?"

"I came here to avenge Rey!" Grievous explained. "Your plans have come to ruination Sith!"

"Sith? How did you know I was a Sith?" Kylo asked.

"Originally, from the Clone Wars," Grievous started. "I allied myself with the Sith to defeat the Jedi for slaughtering my people! I didn't trust the Sith as they are just as evil as the Jedi, but they are the only warriors worthy of my respect!"

Rey looked at Grievous. "You respect the Sith?" she asked.

"Yes. Only because they're killing the Jedi and they're great warriors unlike the Jedi cowards!" Grievous explained. "Though, I don't like them either!"

"I-I understand," Rey replied as she grabbed her quarterstaff and pointed it at Kylo. "Kylo, we're going to kill you!"

"Kill me?" Kylo said looking at Rey. "With what? That quarterstaff?"

Rey growled. "You caused this whole war. You're a monster!" she replied.

Kylo looked at Rey in the eyes. "Yes. Yes I am." he responded.

"A monster?" Grievous asked, not long before laughing heroically again. "You can't be serious!"

Kylo growled at Grievous and then force-pushed him off the hologram pod. Grievous went flying back as his MagnaGuards turned to face Kylo. Rey instantly got angry at charged at Kylo with her quaterstaff. Kylo dodged and almost cut the quartestaff in half but Rey dodged and grabbed one of the MagnaGuards' electrostaffs.

"Hey!" the MagnaGuard shouted.

"I need this!" Rey replied as began striking at Kylo.

Kylo dodged the fierce attacks and Rey continuing swinging. Grievous quickly got back up and ran over to the fight. Grievous ignited two lightsabers and engaged Kylo with Rey.

"GRRR!" Kylo growled as he was outnumbered.

Grievous continued to press the attack on Kylo as Kylo started moving out of the Security Foyer and into the Bridge. Hux started getting nervous and he jumped into the crew pit. Grievous continued to push Kylo towards the end of the command walkway as the MagnaGuards trailed the fighters similar to when Grievous previously fought Eeth Koth. Rey right next to Grievous, tried to hit Kylo with the electrostaff but Kylo continued to dodge which only made Rey angrier. Once at a standoff, Kylo Ren force-pushed Grievous into the viewport of the _Finalizer_. The heroic cyborg General fell to ground and quickly got up. The MagnaGuards were about to intervene and stab Kylo, but Kylo force-pushed the MagnaGuards away from him. Rey then charged at Kylo but Kylo used The Force on Rey and threw her into the wall.

"UGH!" Rey groaned.

Grievous quickly got up and charged at Kylo with full strength. Kylo blocked the attack with his lightsaber as Grievous pressed on him.

"You're gonna to regret that!" Grievous growled.

"Regret what?! What does that girl mean to you?!" Kylo asked the cyborg hero.

"She means alot to me!" Grievous replied. "I am her first friend!"

Rey, who was recovering from the hit looked at Grievous in awe. "G-Grievous..."

"She saved my life and I aided her in return!" Grievous explained. "If you hurt her, I will destroy you!"

Grievous then kicked Kylo to the ground as Rey ran over to Grievous.

"Grievous, you alright?" Rey asked.

"Yes," Grievous responded. "Are you ok Rey?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Rey said. "Let's finish him!"

Grievous & Rey looked down at Kylo as he got up and started running out of the Bridge.

"After him!" Grievous ordered.

The MagnaGuards quickly got up and chased Kylo Ren with Grievous & Rey as Hux watched.

"Get more security in the Bridge!" Hux ordered on his comlink.

_"As you wish, General Hux,"_ a stormtrooper commander replied.

Kylo exited the Security Foyer and ran to the elevator. Grievous, Rey, and the MagnaGuards continued to chase him as Rey pulled out her NN-44 blaster pistol and fired at Kylo as he quickly turned around and used Force Stasis on the blaster bolt and Grievous was surprised.

"What type of Force power is that?!" Grievous asked.

Kylo Ren got in the elevator and the doors shut. Grievous slammed his fist on the elevator as he turned off his lightsabers. "Get me Kalani!" he ordered.

"As you wish, General," one of the MagnaGuards responded.

Rey looked at Grievous as he was furious. _Wow. Grievous really wants Kylo dead, _she thought._ I mean, it was nice of him to be so noble and heroic back there. Saying those things lets me know Grievous is a hero and a good person. I don't know why the Jedi would do that, but that's not heroic or cool. Killing his people and causing him to upgrade into a cyborg to fight for his people and get revenge is not cool. I have to try my best not use Force powers otherwise it might blow my cover!_

* * *

Back in the space battle, the Separatists were getting the upper hand with the support of _Lucrehulk-_class Droid Control Ship and Separatist Supply Ships. Inside the _Invisible Hand's_ Bridge, Tey-Zuka rubbed his chin.

"I wonder how General Grievous is doing?" he thought aloud.

An OOM pilot droid turned and faced the super tactical droid. "Sir!" he shouted.

"What is it?!" Tey-Zuka asked.

"We have 12 bombers headed towards the Droid Control Ship!" the pilot droid explained.

"Do not worry," Tey-Zuka calmly replied. "I'm sure the commander droid knows what he's doing."

"Roger, roger," the OOM pilot droid responded, turning back to his control panel.

The First Order TIE bombers zoomed towards the _Lucrehulk-_class Droid Control Ship. Inside the cockpit of the Commander TIE bomber, the TIE pilot looked at the Droid Control Ship.

"Alright guys, focus on the Bridge!" the commander TIE pilot ordered.

"Right!" a TIE pilot responded.

Inside the Bridge of the _Lucrehulk-_class Droid Control Ship, a OOM command battle droid sat in the command chair and faced a driver battle droid, who walked up to him.

"Sir, we have incoming bombers," the driver droid explained.

"Launch our bombers to engage them and fire the point-defense cannons!" the OOM command droid ordered.

"Roger, roger," the driver droid replied.

From the left hangar of the _Lucrehulk_, 12 _Hyena-_class bombers launched and headed towards the First Order TIE bombers. The Commander TIE bomber pilot saw this.

"We have fighters incoming!" the Commander TIE bomber pilot said.

"Should we engage?" one of the TIE bomber pilots asked.

"Yes!" the Commander TIE bomber pilot responded.

The First Order TIE bombers engaged the _Hyena-_class bombers in a dogfight.

* * *

Kylo Ren exited the elevator and was met by two B2s.

"There he is!" one of the B2s said.

Kylo ignited his lightsaber and cut the B2s in half. Kylo turned off his crossguard lightsaber and walked down the hallway. Meanwhile, Kalani and his droid army continued invading the ship. Kalani was talking to Grievous on a hologram communicator.

_"Kalani, Kylo Ren is on the loose! He is a human running around with a crossguard Sith lightsaber!"_ Grievous explained. _"If you find him, let me know!"_

"As you wish, Supreme Commander," Kalani replied, nodding his head.

The super tactical droid turned off the hologram of the famed hero and faced his invading forces.

"The Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies wants us to look for Kylo Ren!" Kalani explained.

"What does he look like?" one of the B1 battle droids asked.

"He is a human with a crossguard Sith lightsaber," Kalani explained. "Be cautious.'

"Roger, roger," the B1 droid replied.

As the droids continued killing stormtroopers, Kylo Ren was headed to his quarters.

"I need to get to my quarters!" Kylo said to himself.

Kylo then ran past Kalani's army as a BX-series droid commando spotted him. "Is that Kylo Ren?!" he asked.

Kalani quickly turned around and grabbed his E-5 blaster rifle. "There he is! Fire!"

The battle droids fired at Kylo as he turned around blocked the blaster fire. "AGH!" he grunted.

The battle droids relentlessly fired at the Knight of Ren as Kalani got on Grievous's comlink. "General, I have found Kylo Ren!"

_"AHAHAHAHAHAH!"_ Grievous laughed heroically. _"We're headed there now!"_

Kalani turned off the comlink of Grievous and faced Kylo Ren. "It's over for you, Kylo Ren!" he stated.

"You think so droid?!" Kylo asked.

Kylo then force-pulled Kalani towards him and cut his left arm off and then kicked him back.

"AGH!" Kalani groaned. "Destroy him!"

The battle droids continued to fire at Kylo Ren more as a BX-series droid commando with a rocket launcher, ran up to Kylo and fired the rocket launcher. Kylo dodged the missile and it exploded. Kylo started get nervous as several stormtroopers came to aid Kylo.

"**DESTROY THEM!**" Kylo ordered.

The stormtroopers then started firing at the droids and the droids started dying. Kalani got up and looked at the stormtroopers. "Focus on the troops!" he ordered.

"Roger, roger," a OOM command battle droid responded.

Laser fire was going everywhere as Grievous, Rey, and the MagnaGuards ran into the scene.

"There he is!" Grievous growled.

Rey looked at Kylo and glared at him. Kylo continued to deflect the shots as he saw Rey's angry face again. _Why does Rey want me dead so bad?_ he thought. _Maybe she still mad I didn't go to the Light Side..._

Grievous looked at Kalani. "What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"Kylo Ren cut it off!" Kalani responded.

"Grr!" Grievous growled. "We'll repair you arm later! Droids, charge!"

"Roger, roger!" all of the B1 battle droids, B2 super battle droids, and BX-series droid commandos chanted.

Grievous jumped in the air and activated two lightsabers and charged towards Kylo and the stormtroopers with the battle droids behind him. Rey gasped as she & the MagnaGuards followed the droids. Kylo gasped as he saw Grievous charging towards him.

"**KILL HIM!**" Kylo ordered.

The stormtroopers fired at Grievous as the heroic cyborg blocked the blaster bolts as his droids walked closer to the stormtroopers.

"**FIRE AT THE TROOPS!**" Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger," a B1 seriously replied.

The battle droids started firing at the stormtroopers as they started dying. Grievous then clashed sabers with Kylo Ren once again.

"You're going to die, Sith!" Grievous happily said.

"Do you really think you're better than me?" Kylo asked.

"I don't need force-powers to beat you!" Grievous explained as he kicked Kylo to the ground.

Kylo fell to the ground and growled. "Why you?!" he grunted.

Grievous laughed heroically and coughed again. "You're not a match for me!" he said.

Kylo got angry and then force-pushed Grievous into all his droids. Rey saw this and dodged.

"GRIEVOUS! You okay?!" Rey asked.

Grievous coughed as he got up. "I'm fine Rey! Get Kylo!" he ordered.

"Right!" Rey replied, running over to Kylo with the electrostaff.

Kylo got up from the ground and activated his lighstaber again as the battle droids got up again.

"ARGH!" Rey growled as she swung at Kylo with the electrostaff and Kylo blocked it with the crossguard lightsaber.

"Rey, join me..." Kylo replied.

"I WILL NOT! I am with Grievous to destroy you!" Rey explained, looking angry.

"The hate in your eyes," Kylo responded, "You want me dead right?"

"YES! All of the things you did to the Galaxy, and now you hurt Grievous?!" Rey asked.

"You don't even care about this scrap pile!" Kylo explained.

Rey got angry about the insult Kylo said about Grievous and kicked him to the ground. Kylo quickly got up and ran down the hallway of the _Finalizer_. Grievous ran up to Rey and faced the droids.

"Finish these troopers! Rey & I are going after Kylo!" Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger," the OOM command droid replied.

"Alright Grievous, let's go," Rey replied.

Grievous, Rey, and the MagnaGuards ran past the stormtroopers and chased the villain.

* * *

Inside the Bridge of the _Finalizer_, Hux looked at he space battle.

"We have to detach that ship from us!" Hux said.

"I know," Peavey responded. "We have to order one of our cruisers to shoot the boarding chute down!"

"I will order one of the cruisers!" Hux replied.

"Don't forget those bombers are still bombarding the ship!" Peavey explained.

"I know. Have some fighters take out those bombers," Hux ordered.

"As you wish, General Hux," Peavey responded, typing buttons on the control pad.

The Hyena bombers continued to bombard the_ Finalizer_ which shook the ship even more. Several more TIE/fo fighters were launched to attack the 20 _Hyena_-class bombers. 10 of the _Hyenas_ engaged the TIE/fos, while the other 10 focused on the ship. Inside the _Finalizer_, Kylo Ren made it back into his quarters as Grievous, Rey & the MagnaGuards entered the chamber.

"Kylo, it's over," Rey said.

"Yes. You're gonna to be killed!" Grievous said.

Kylo turned to face the heroes and glared at them. "Let's see if you can kill me!"

Kylo force-pushed Grievous, Rey, & the MagnaGuards down to the ground as they fell. Kylo prepared to strike Grievous with his crossguard lightsaber but Grievous got up and activated two lightsabers and blocked.

"You're no warrior! You're a coward!" Grievous shouted.

"Coward?!" Kylo asked. "How?!"

"You have to use The Force just to beat us! You're no _warrior_!" Grievous explained.

"GRRRR!" Kylo growled, breaking the attack and jumping backwards. "Fight me! One-on-One! I'll use **NO** **FORCE POWERS**!"

Rey and the MagnaGuards got up as Grievous just sat there and laughed heroically.

"That's the warrior spirit I wanted to see!" Grievous happily said as he charged towards Kylo Ren with Rey wielding her electrostaff.

Kylo blocked the cyborg hero's attacks as Grievous continued to strike faster as Rey was attacking Kylo from the other side.

"GRRR!" Kylo growled as he used Force Stasis on Rey.

Grievous turned to face Rey. "Rey!" he screamed as he then turned to face Kylo again. "Did you freeze her?!"

"Of course I did," Kylo said. "So me and you can fight!"

"GRRR!" Grievous growled as he got angrier.

Rey watched the fight between the hero and the villain as Grievous continued to throw blow after blow at Kylo. Kylo got angry and kicked Grievous to the ground as his lightsabers turned off as he hit the floor. Kylo prepared to strike Grievous but the hero kicked the villain to the ground as Kylo dropped his crossguard lightsaber as it turned off. Grievous got up and walked over to Kylo as Kylo walked over to the cyborg hero. Grievous punched Kylo in the face as he went flying to the ground.

"Ugh!" Kylo groaned.

"Ha!" Grievous mocked.

Grievous grabbed Kylo and punched him in the face again. Kylo got angry and punched Grievous in the face.

"GRR!" Grievous growled.

Kylo Ren used The Force through his mind and levitated his crossguard lightsaber and ignited it. He moved the lightsaber towards the back of Grievous as Rey saw this.

"GRIEVOUS!" Rey screamed. "LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?!" Grievous asked as he saw the lightsaber coming towards him.

Grievous jumped out of the way and Kylo caught his lightsaber. Grievous ignited his lightsabers again and got into a defense position.

"Not bad for a cyborg!" Kylo shouted.

"Not bad skills for a human," Grievous retorted. "Still, you're no match for me physically!"

"Of course not," Kylo responded as he unfroze Rey from the Force Stasis.

Rey fell to the ground and quickly got up. "Grrr..." she growled. "Kylo..."

"What?" Kylo asked. "You're still a young Jedi with little training..."

Rey gasped as her eyes grew wide. _Oh no! Kylo said it! Now I'm in trouble with Grievous!_

Grievous turned around to face Rey. "Young Jedi?!" he asked confused.

"I-I..." Rey started.

"You?" Grievous asked.

Kylo smirked at the heroes. "What? Is this the first time you're hearing this Grievous?" he asked.

"Indeed..." Grievous responded as he tightened his grip on the lightsaber hilts. "Rey! Explain yourself! What is he talking about?!"

Rey gulped and had a sad look on her face. "G-Grievous...I'm...not a scavenger...anymore..."

"WHAT?!" Grievous gasped.

"I-I...I...am...a...Jedi..." Rey finished.

"WHAT?!" Grievous asked as laughed heroically. "Rey! You're no Jedi. You're from Jakku!"

"Yes I am, Grievous..." Rey responded as she quickly growled and force-pushed Kylo into the wall.

"UGH!" Kylo screamed as he hit the wall.

Grievous & the MagnaGuards gasped as Rey used The Force and took the other blue lighstaber from Grievous's waist and ignited it. Grievous was shocked. _Rey?! A Jedi?! So she lied to me this entire time?!_

"I-I'm sorry Grievous!" Rey said. "I hope you can forg-"

Before Rey could finish Grievous started swinging his lightsabers at her in pure rage. Rey jumped back dodged the famed cyborg's attacks as Grievous glared at Rey.

**"REY! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME?!"** Grievous shouted. **"YOU JEDI SCUM!"**

Rey blocked the attacks from Grievous as Kylo got up and watched._ So. She lied to Grievous and didn't tell him the truth about her being a Jedi? Hmm...interesting Rey..._

"Grievous! I'm sorry! I'm a good Jedi!" Rey shouted.

"**ALL JEDI ARE EVIL!**" Grievous shouted as he kicked Rey to the floor. "**THEY ARE NO GOOD!**"

Rey fell down the ground as Grievous was about to do a finishing blow. "Goodbye, Jedi!"

"**WAIT! GRIEVOUS! I-I AM A GOOD JEDI!**" Rey explained as raised the lightsaber in a defense pose.

"What do you mean, 'good'?!" he asked as Rey got up from the floor.

"Grievous, calm down..." Rey said. "I don't want to fight you...I'm still your friend remember?"

Grievous growled as he looked down at the ground. "Friend?! You are no friend of mine liar!" he snarled.

Rey gasped as 2 of the MagnaGuards surrounded her as the other two walked over to Kylo.

"You're not going anywhere," one of the MagnaGuards told Kylo.

"Ok," Kylo calmly responded.

Rey faced Grievous as Grievous finally looked at her in the eyes. "Grievous, I'm sorry for lying! But I am your friend! Grievous, please don't kill me," she begged.

"And why shouldn't I?!" Grievous snarled. "You lied to me and told me you were a scavenger from Jakku! And don't tell me this entire Kylo Ren thing is a lie too?!"

"W-well..." Rey started.

"WELL?!" Grievous asked.

"It's kinda a lie and kinda of a truth," Rey responded.

Grievous growled in a full heroic rage as he ran over to Rey again and starting attacking her. Rey blocked the attacks as Grievous continued to swing.

"You made me bring my army out here for no **REASON?!**" Grievous shouted as he continued to swing at Rey.

"Y-YES!" Rey replied blocking the attacks with the lightsaber. "But I'm sorry!"

**"REY!"** Grievous shouted.

Grievous continued to swing mercilessly at Rey as she blocked. Kylo smirked as he watched the two heroes fight. Suddenly, the _Finalizer_ shook and everyone fell to the ground.

"What's going on?!" Kylo asked.

Grievous quickly got up and remembered his _Hyena-_class bombers were bombarding the ship. He turned to face Rey.

"I forgot we were supposed to leave this ship before the bombers destroyed it!" he explained.

"G-Grievous...I want to still be friends..." Rey said, with tears in her eyes.

"Rey! You're a Jedi! My sworn enemy!" Grievous growled. "Yet you want me to be your friend?!"

"Grievous..." Rey cried. "I wasn't one of the Jedi who killed you people..."

"I know that Rey! But you're still associating yourself with the Jedi Order am I correct?" Grievous questioned.

"W-well...yes...but not the same Order as in the past," Rey explained.

"Not the same Order?!" Grievous asked, turning off his lightsabers. "Tell me, why did you lie to me?!"

Rey gulped as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Kylo Ren just smirked and then force-crushed the MagnaGuards as Grievous turned around to face him.

"Rey, join me and kill the cyborg!" Kylo explained.

Rey turned to face Kylo. "I will not! I'm not your friend Kylo!" she shouted.

"AHAHAAHAH!" Grievous laughed heroically. "You're no match for me Sith!"

"Let's see," Kylo responded.

Kylo then charged at Grievous as the cyborg hero ignited his lightsabers and blocked the attack. Rey then came from behind and tried to stab Kylo in the back with the lightsaber. Kylo dodged and Rey started attacking him.

"I will destroy you!" Rey shouted.

"Will you?" Kylo calmly responded.

"YES!" Rey screamed as she continued swinging her lightsaber at him.

The _Finalizer_ shook again as everyone in Kylo's quarters shook. Grievous got on a hologram with Kalani.

"Kalani, tell all of the droids to head back to the boarding chute!" Grievous explained.

_"As you wish, My Lord,"_ Kalani responded.

Grievous turned off the hologram of Kalani and faced Rey. "Rey, we're leaving the ship before it explodes! Let's go!" he ordered.

"Alright" Rey responded as she force-pushed Kylo back into the wall and took off running with Grievous.

"UGH!" Kylo grunted as he slammed against the wall.

Grievous, the 2 MagnaGuards, and Rey took off out of Kylo's quarters. Kylo got up and got his comlink.

"General Hux, order our cruisers to destroy the boarding chute now!" Kylo ordered.

_"As you wish Supreme Leader!"_ Hux replied.

"And get me a squad of riot troopers!" Kylo ordered.

* * *

"General!" Kalani shouted.

"What is it Kalani?!" Grievous asked running down the hallways with Rey & the MagnaGuards as they met up with Kalani.

"All of the droids have made it back to your _Recusant_ except the commando droids and I!" Kalani explained.

"Good!" Grievous responded. "Let's go!"

Grievous, Rey, Kalani, the commando droids & the MagnaGuards took off running back to the boarding chute. In one of the hallways, a stormtrooper captain got on the comlink of Kylo Ren.

_"Captain, come in!"_ Kylo shouted through the comlink.

"Yes Supreme Leader?!" the captain asked.

_"Grievous is headed your way!"_ Kylo responded.

The stormtrooper captain and his stormtrooper squad aimed their F-11D blaster rifles at the direction Grievous, Rey and the droids were coming from. Grievous, who was crawling on the ground like a insect, jumped up into the air and opened all of his four arms, with 3 lightsabers in 3 of the hands since Rey had his other one. Grievous spun them in a storm of deadly light running past the stormtroopers with Rey and the droids. Grievous soon got on his comlink as he closed his four arms. Rey gasped as she looked at Grievous.

_Grievous has four arms?!_ Rey said to herself._ I didn't know that! That's cool!_

"Open fire on the First Order ship!" Grievous ordered.

"_But sir the ships are still attached!_" the _Recusant's_ OOM command battle droid replied.

"It doesn't matter! Tell TV-94B to get the fleet ready for departure!" Grievous shouted.

Inside Grievous's _Recusant-_class light destroyer's Bridge, Grievous's faithful T-series tactical droid TV-94B walked over to the OOM command droid's chair.

"What did the General say?" TV-94B asked.

"He ordered me to fire at the Star Destroyer and ordered you to prepare the fleet for departure!" the OOM command droid replied.

"Alright!" TV-94B replied as he got on a comlink with Tey-Zuka. "Tey-Zuka. General Grievous orders us to prepare the fleet for departure!"

_"As you wish TV-94B. I shall recall the fighters,"_ Tey-Zuka replied.

"Good," TV-94B responded as he cut off the comlink and faced the OOM command droid. "Open fire!"

The OOM command droid pressed his buttons on the control pad as the _Recusant_-class light destroyer started firing its point-defense laser cannons at the _Finalizer_. Inside the _Finalizer's_ Bridge, Peavey faced Hux.

"General Hux! We have a problem!" Peavey shouted.

"**WHAT IS IT NOW?!**" Hux asked.

"Their destroyer is firing at us!" Peavey explained.

"**THEN FIRE BACK!**" Hux ordered.

"But sir, not all of our turbolasers can fire back since some of them are focusing on the bombers!" Peavey responded.

"GRRR! That General Grievous!" Hux growled.

* * *

Grievous, Rey, and the droids made it back to the boarding chute as they were running through it. Kylo Ren and his First Order riot stormtroopers arrived to stop the heroes.

"GRIEVOUS!" Kylo shouted.

Grievous, Rey, and the droids turned around as they saw Kylo and his squad.

"Kylo! You don't give up!" Grievous replied.

"You will regret damaging my ship!" Kylo explained as he and the riot troopers started walking closer towards them

"Will I?!" Grievous asked opening his four arms and igniting his 3 lightsabers.

Kylo and the riot troopers gasped as the commando droids fired at the villains as the riot troopers as they blocked with they're riot shields. Rey quickly ignited Grievous's lightsaber and ran towards Kylo and the riot troopers.

"GRRR!" Rey growled killing some of the riot troopers.

Kylo ignited his crossguard lightsaber and attacked Rey. Grievous ran over to the fight with all four arms as Kylo gasped.

"I look forward to adding a Sith lightsaber to my collection!" Grievous happily said.

"Well, you're not going to get it!" Kylo responded blocking the cyborg hero's attacks.

"Ha!" Grievous scoffed. "Such arrogance!"

Grievous continued to attacked Kylo with 20 strikes per second as Kylo was getting overwhelmed. Rey looked at Grievous as she continued to kill the riot troopers. The riot troopers blocked Rey's attacks with their Z-6 riot control batons but Rey used the Force to push them into the wall. Rey then sensed something bad was coming.

"**GRIEVOUS!** We have to go now!" Rey shouted.

"Huh?!" Grievous asked as he kicked Kylo to the ground. "What's going on?!"

"I sense a Star Destroyer is about to the destroy the boarding chute!" Rey screamed.

"Quickly! To the _Recusant_!" Grievous replied, running away from Kylo and turning off his lightsabers as he closed his arms.

Grievous, Rey, the MagnaGuards, and the commando droids started running towards the _Recusant_ as the door opened. Kylo got up and saw only two stormtroopers of his riot control trooper squad left. Kylo clenched his fist as the heroes made it to the other end of the chute. Grievous turned around to look at Kylo Ren on the other side.

"Until we meet again, Kylo!" Grievous stated. "HEHEEH!"

"GRRR! GRIEVOUS!" Kylo growled.

Grievous closed the door of his boarding chute as the other _Resurgent-_class Star Destroyer began firing at the boarding chute. Kylo and the riot troopers quickly took off running back to their ship as the boarding chute exploded. Grievous's _Recusant-_class light destroyer turned around as the droid fighters started returning back to the hangars of their respective Separatist cruisers. Inside the _Lucrehulk_-class Droid Control Ship's Bridge, the OOM command droid saw the fleet retreating.

"Pull the fighters back!" the OOM command droid ordered.

"Roger, roger," the driver droid replied.

The Separatist fleet turned around as the Hyena-class bombers flew into the Droid Control Ship Grievous's heroic fleet then went into hyperspace. Inside the Bridge of the _Finalizer_, Kylo Ren returned to the Bridge and faced Hux.

"Fix this ship!" Kylo ordered. "Now we have to deal with Grievous and his Separatists and the Resistance!"

"As you wish Supreme Leader," Hux responded.

Kylo looked out of viewport of the Bridge._ Rey! Grievous! You're going to regret this!_

End of Episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello there! I hope you enjoyed this action packed episode/chapter as it was very interesting. It took alot of things from my favorite Star Wars: The Clone Wars Episode "Grievous Intrigue" (hence the name "Grievous Intrigue II") as you saw the with Grievous Hero vs Kylo Ren fight had similarities to the Grievous Hero vs Eeth Koth Villain fight in the beginning and towards the end with the Grievous Hero returning to Recusant part of the episode. Grievous had to find out the truth about Rey soon otherwise, if he had found it later, he would instantly kill her. It was good for Rey to tell Grievous that she is part of a different Jedi Order instead of the previous Jedi Order that was evil and killed Grievous's people so Grievous wouldn't hate Rey at all though the heroic cyborg is really pissed! Also, I know Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker has released and this story will lead up to the events of Rise of Skywalker and we'll see what happens at that point. Btw I'm not a fan of Reylo and I saw where they kissed in the movie but, at least JJ Abrams and the book said it wasn't a romantic kiss which I was pleased. Anyways, GrievousHeroTCW is out!


	5. Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi revealed! As the heroic Grievous and Rey fight off the villainous Kylo Ren, Grievous finds out that Rey is a Jedi and tries to kill her but Rey convinces the heroic cyborg that she is not the same Jedi from the Clone Wars. After defeating the First Order fleet and escaping the Finalizer, Grievous & Rey now head to find the Resistance...

Inside the Bridge of Grievous's _Recusant-_class light destroyer, Grievous & Rey entered the Bridge of the _Recusant_ as TV-94B, who was at the bottom of the command deck, was holding Grievous's Kaleesh cloak.

"General! You have returned," TV-94B replied.

Grievous walked to the end of the top layer of the command deck. "Yes I have," he responded.

TV-94B walked up the ramp and handed Grievous his cape. Grievous took it and put it back on. Rey looked sad.

_What have I done?_ she thought. _Grievous almost killed me back there and I could've died if he used the four arms on me. I did so much wrong..._

"G-Grievous..." Rey said.

Grievous turned around to face her. "Yes what is it?!" he asked angrily.

"Um...are you going to drop me off at the Resistance?" she asked.

"Of course!" Grievous replied. "You lied to me about who you were and caused us to come out here for no reason!"

"Wait, what?!" TV-94B asked. "The girl lied?!"

"Yes," Grievous explained, looking angry. "This girl is a Jedi!"

"WHAT?!" all of the driver battle droids in the ship said.

"We should kill her!" a driver droid protested.

"No!" Grievous shouted. "She claims to be a different Jedi then the ones we fought during the Clone Wars!"

"Different Jedi?" TV-94B asked.

Rey nodded her head she faced TV-94B. "Y-yes. I'm not the horrible Jedi from the Clone Wars that you fought!" she explained.

"If it weren't for that, I would've killed her!" Grievous explained.

"Y-yes..." Rey responded looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry Grievous..."

"I know you are!" Grievous explained. "Now, where is the Resistance located?!"

"Hold on. Let me sense," Rey replied.

Rey closed her eyes and sensed the Resistance was at Ryloth. She then opened her eyes and faced the heroic general.

"They're at Ryloth," Rey responded.

"Set coordinates to Ryloth!" Grievous ordered, pointing at his driver droid underlings.

"Roger, roger," the driver battle droid responded.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ryloth, the Resistance heroes were stationed at Ryloth refueling the _Millennium Falcon_. Inside the _Falcon's_ cockpit, Leia looked at Chewie.

"Any sign of Rey?" Leia asked.

Chewie roared no and Leia sighed. "I wonder what's taking her so long?!"

Poe entered the cockpit and looked at Leia. "General, thank you for promoting me back," Poe said.

"You're welcome Poe. Now go on and save your friends!" Leia ordered.

"Right General!" Poe happily said, leaving the cockpit of the _Falcon_.

Leia turned around looked at the cockpit as she was worried. _Where did Rey go?! I hope she's alright..._

* * *

The Separatist Fleet arrived out of hyperspace and zoomed towards the planet. Inside Grievous's _Recusant-_class light destroyer's Bridge, Grievous faced TV-94B.

"Get me a shuttle!" Grievous ordered.

"As you wish, My Lord," TV-94B replied.

From the _Recusant-_class light destroyer's hangar a _Sheathipede-_class transport shuttle launched with 4 _Hyena-_class bomber escort as they headed towards the surface of Ryloth. Inside the _Sheathipede_, Grievous faced Rey.

"Rey, you know where the Resistance is located at?" he asked.

"Y-yes," Rey replied nervously. "They're at the Ryloth Defense Authority base."

"Good," Grievous replied as he pointed at his OOM pilot droids. "Head there now!"

"Roger, roger," one of OOM pilot battle droids replied.

The _Sheathipede_ and Hyenas zoomed towards Ryloth as they entered the atmosphere.

* * *

"General Organa!" a Resistance soldier said.

"Yes, what is it?" Leia asked.

"We have an incoming craft!" the soldier replied.

"Is it First Order or Resistance?!" Leia questioned.

"Unknown ma'am," the resistance soldier responded.

"Be on your guard," Leia ordered.

"Right!" the soldier replied as he exited the cockpit of the _Falcon_.

Several Resistance soldiers guarded the _Falcon_ as Grievous's _Sheathipede _and the_ Hyena-_class bombers landed near the _Falcon_. The Resistance troopers pointed their blasters at the _Sheathipede_ as the ramp opened and Grievous, Rey, and 4 MagnaGuards exited the craft. The Resistance soldiers quickly put their blasters down when they saw Rey.

"Hey guys..." Rey sadly said.

"Welcome back Rey," a Resistance soldier said. "General Organa is waiting for you but who is this?"

"This is my friend...General Grievous," Rey replied.

"General Grievous?!" the soldier asked. "Isn't he from the Clone Wars?!"

"Indeed I am," Grievous replied. "I am a hero of two wars! The first for my homeworld and the second for the Galaxy!"

"Well, General Grievous, welcome to the Resistance!" the soldier happily said. "You may enter!"

"Thank you," Grievous replied. "Let's go Rey!"

"Alright..." Rey replied as she walked into the _Falcon_.

Grievous and 2 MagnaGuards followed Rey in the _Falcon_ while the other 2 MagnaGuards stood there with the Resistance soldiers guarding the _Falcon's_ exit. Once inside, Rey walked towards the cockpit and saw Finn checking on Rose Tico, a wounded Resistance fighter. Finn turned around and smiled that Rey was back but was scared and shocked of Grievous and the MagnaGuards.

"Rey! Who the hell is that?!" Finn asked backing up.

"I am General Grievous from the Clone Wars!" Grievous introduced. "And you?"

"I-I'm Finn..." Finn replied. "Nice to meet you General!"

"Nice to meet you Finn," Grievous responded. "Now, where is this General Organa?"

"She's in the cockpit," Finn said. "Rey, we were waiting for you to return."

"I know," Rey replied. "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright," Finn responded.

Rey, Grievous & the MagnaGuards headed the cockpit of the _Falcon_ as Finn watched them leave. _General Grievous?! From the Clone Wars? Wasn't he a old war hero?! I don't know, but it's interesting he's here with Rey..._

* * *

"GRR!" Chewbacca growled.

"Chewie, calm down!" Leia shouted.

Grievous looked at Chewie and Leia as they were inside the cockpit.

"Hello there," Grievous said. "You must be General Organa?"

"Yes," Leia responded. "And you must be the new visitors?"

"Indeed," Grievous replied. "I am General Grievous, former warlord of Kalee and hero of the Clone Wars!"

"General Grievous?!" Leia asked. "Wait, didn't you die during the Clone Wars?"

"No. That wasn't me," Grievous explained. "Apparently, that was a different Grievous!"

"Ah. I see," Leia responded. "Well General, what brings you here?"

"Well," Grievous started. "I met Rey who was on Jakku when going to pick up parts for my ships. Rey told me she was from Jakku and after I left, I promised to her I would return because I befriended her."

"Hmm~" Leia said. "Keep going."

Rey gulped as she got nervous and faced Grievous. _I am so in trouble now..._

"When I got my droid army and came back, Rey came from an escape pod and had a new outfit and then told me that Unkar, some dealer who is the 'King of Jakku', and Kylo Ren, had captured her and hurt her," Grievous explained. "So I was going to handle them personally because it was wrong for them to do that. I killed Unkar and sent my fleet after Kylo Ren's fleet at Crait and we clashed. Rey & I boarded his Destroyer and attacked him personally and then Rey revealed that she was Jedi this entire time which made me angry!"

"Wait Grievous," Leia said. "You don't like Jedi?"

"No! I hate the Jedi because they killed my people for no reason!" Grievous shouted.

"They did?!" Leia asked. "Why would they do that?!"

"I don't know! But the Jedi are my sworn enemies!" Grievous explained.

Leia sat there as she sensed what happened to Grievous's people and knew the heroic cyborg wasn't lying about his past. _Wow. Okay, so the Jedi were not heroes years ago. Very interesting..._

"Understandable. If someone killed my family, I would hate them forever," Leia said.

"Yes," Grievous replied. "Now let me finish explaining to you what else Rey did. After she lied to me, I clashed sabers with her and then she told me she is part of a different Jedi Order and her & I escaped the Destroyer and we came back here to drop her off!"

Leia & Chewie just sat there with the mouths wide open. Leia faced Rey as the young Jedi gulped.

"Rey! You told me you went to Jakku to defeat Kylo!" Leia shouted.

"W-well...that was...kinda...a..." Rey mumbled.

"Kinda of what?!" Leia asked.

"A lie..." Rey finished.

"Rey! You lied to me and were away to the Resistance and you also lied to Grievous!" Leia shouted.

Chewie just looked confused as Rey was nervous. "I-I know..." she responded. "I'm sorry Leia. I'm sorry Grievous."

"Sorry won't cut it!" Grievous growled.

"Yes! I'm with Grievous!" Leia shouted. "Sorry won't cut it!"

Grievous turned to face Rey. "And don't tell me the entire Unkar thing was a lie too?!" he asked.

Rey gulped as she faced the famed general. "Y-yes..." she replied

"REY!" Grievous growled.

Chewie roared in disappointment as Leia walked up to Rey. Rey got nervous as Leia slapped Rey's face hard. Rey stumbled back as she almost fell.

"**OWW**!" Rey screamed. "Leia!"

"No 'Leia' me!" Leia shouted. "You lied to Grievous & me at the same time so you're in trouble!"

"I-I'm sorry Grievous..." Rey apologized. "I'm sorry Leia."

Grievous growled as he looked at Rey. "So basically, Unkar died for no reason and I put my resources out on the battlefield, for **NO REASON?!**" he asked.

"Y-yes..." Rey replied. "I j-just wanted Kylo dead..."

"REY!" Grievous screamed.

Grievous was about to punch Rey in the face but he calmed down and turned away from her. "Rey, you are no longer my friend!" he shouted.

Rey gasped as she looked at Grievous as tears rolled down her eyes. "G-Grievous?!"

"Rey, you're a bad person! You lied to me and caused me to go fight Kylo Ren for no reason! GRR!" Grievous growled.

Grievous stormed out of the _Falcon's_ cockpit with his MagnaGuards. Rey then faced Leia.

"Stay here!" Leia ordered, as she got up and followed Grievous and his guards.

"Y-yes ma'am..." Rey responded as she began to cry.

Leia left the cockpit of the _Falcon_ as the door shut. Chewie faced Rey as Rey started crying. _What have I done?_ she thought while crying_. My lies have gone too far. I am so sorry Grievous..._

* * *

"Grievous!" Leia shouted.

Grievous & his MagnaGuards turned around to face Leia as she was holding something in her hand. "What is it?!" he asked.

"Look. I'm going to punish Rey firmly for her actions," Leia explained. "You can also punish her when she returns to you..."

"Punish her?!" Grievous asked. "But how do I punish her? I was going to have her clean my ship from her other actions..."

"Other actions?!" Leia asked. "What else did she do?"

"She took my personal starfighter into battle and was reckless," Grievous explained.

"Reckless?" Leia asked surprised.

"Yes! I ordered her to bring my fighter back after she damaged one of my fighter members..." Grievous explained. "But Rey refused and cut me off the hologram!"

"Oh really?!" Leia growled. "That's just terrible!"

"Yes! When she returned to the Bridge of my ship, I slapped her and told her never to do it again!" Grievous explained while putting his out in calm manner. "She apologized and I was going to have her clean the entire Separatist Dreadnought before my super tactical droid interrupted me and we had to board Kylo's Destroyer!"

"Wow," Leia sighed as faceplamed. "She's in a lot of trouble..."

"Indeed," Grievous replied.

"Anyway, here," Leia said giving Grievous the thing she had in her hand. "Watch this on how to punish Rey properly."

Grievous grabbed the object and faced Leia confused. "What is this?!" he asked.

"It's a video tape showing an example of a punishment you can give Rey if you don't have alternatives..." Leia explained.

"Okay..." Grievous responded confused. "I'll look into it."

"Alright," Leia responded. "See you later General!"

"Goodbye General Organa," Grievous replied as he started to turn around.

Leia quickly remembered something as Grievous was leaving. "Wait Grievous!" she shouted.

Grievous turned back around. "Yes General Organa?!" he asked confused and agitated.

"Also, since you have an army and a fleet, we can discuss about joining forces soon," Leia suggested.

"Joining forces?" Grievous asked. "I'll think about it since we have a common enemy in the First Order!"

"Yes. And I assume you're still after the Jedi right?" Leia questioned.

"Of course!" Grievous happily said. "I only live to see them die! But if Rey is a good Jedi, I'll let her slide!"

"Good General. You're a true hero who knows the difference between good and bad," Leia explained.

"Yes, even though Rey is a bad person for lying to me!" Grievous growled clenching his fists. "Goodbye General Organa!"

"Goodbye, Grievous! I'll punish her good," Leia explained.

Grievous & the MagnaGuards turned around and walked out of the _Falcon_. Leia sighed and walked back into the cockpit of the _Falcon_ and faced Chewie.

"Chewie, leave now!" Leia ordered.

Chewie growled yes and got out of his seat and exited the cockpit as the doors closed behind him. Rey gulped and wiped her tears as she faced Leia.

"Rey, I'm tired of you lying to people and doing what you want without any consequence!" Leia explained, walking over the the cockpit chair and sitting in it.

"I-I'm sorry..." Rey replied. "I won't do it again!"

"Yeah. After this punishment, you will not do it again!" Leia explained.

Rey gulped as Leia grabbed Rey and bent her over her lap. Rey gasped as she was nervous.

"L-Leia! What are you doing?!" Rey asked.

"Rey, I'm giving something you should've got when you were a child!" Leia explained.

Leia lifted up Rey's grey robes and black battle skirt revealing her bottom. Leia then smacked Rey's butt hard with her hand.

"OWW!" Rey screamed. "What's happening?"

"You're getting a spanking!" Leia explained.

Rey quickly remembered what spankings were and forgot how much they hurt. _Oh no! Not a spanking! I haven't been spanked since I was a child! Mom and Dad used to spank me when I acted up before they left me..._

"What?! A spanking?! Leia, I'm too old for this!" Rey protested. "Let me go!"

"No!" Leia responded smacking Rey's butt again. "You're getting it good!"

Leia continued to spank Rey as Rey squirmed each time she got hit.

"OWW! OWW!" Rey screamed. "**LEIA LET ME GO!**"

* * *

"Welcome back General!" Tey-Zuka greeted.

Grievous entered the Bridge of the _Invisible Hand_ as he walked over to his chair and sat down.

"How's the _Hand_?" Grievous asked.

"It's good. It took minor damage General," Tey-Zuka replied. "How's your _Recusant_?"

"It's good as well," Grievous replied.

"That's good. Now where is the girl?" Tey-Zuka asked.

"Rey?!" Grievous asked facing Tey-Zuka. "She got dropped back off here because she lied to me!"

"Lied to you?!" Tey-Zuka and the Crew of the _Invisible Hand_ asked.

"Yes," Grievous replied. "Rey is actually a Jedi!"

"WHAT?!" one of the OOM pilot droids screamed. "We should kill her!"

"No!" Grievous shouted. "Apparently, she's part of a different Jedi Order..."

"Different Jedi Order?" the OOM droids asked.

"Yes," Grievous replied. "We have to wait and see when she's finished with her punishment from General Leia Organa..."

"General Leia Organa?" Tey-Zuka asked. "Who's that?"

"The Leader of the Resistance," Grievous explained. "Apparently, Rey is part of the Resistance as they are struggling to fight the First Order!"

"So, the Resistance is fighting against the First Order?" Tey-Zuka asked. "Interesting..."

"Yes," Grievous explained. "In other words, Rey dragged us to fight her battle against Kylo Ren to finish him!"

"That girl lied!" one of the OOM pilot droids said. "We should kill her!"

"Rey is going to get punished by Leia and myself," Grievous explained. "Leia gave me someone video tape of how to punish Rey properly!"

"Tape?!" Tey-Zuka asked.

"Yes," Grievous replied as he handed the tape to his super tactical droid. "Put it in to let me view it!"

"As you wish, My Lord," Tey-Zuka responded.

* * *

Leia continued to spank Rey as Rey screamed.

"**LEIA! STOP IT!**" Rey demanded.

"Nope! You have_ plenty_ more to go!" Leia responded, smacking Rey's butt harder.

Leia continued to spank Rey as Rey got furious. She then used The Force to push Leia out of the chair as both of them fell down.

"OW!" Leia said falling to ground.

Rey quickly got up and faced Leia. "You will not spank me!" she yelled.

Leia got up and faced Rey. "Rey, if you don't bend your behind back over, it'll be worse!" she explained.

"Worse?!" Rey asked. "How will it be worse?!"

"Rey..." Leia grumbled. "I'll kick you out of the Resistance if I have too!"

Rey gasped. "Leia?! "You would actually kick me out of the Resistance?!" she asked.

"If you don't bend back over my lap, I will!" Leia threatened.

Rey knew she couldn't leave the Resistance since she had many friends and she also knew Grievous was mad at her for lying to him so he wouldn't let her stay at the CIS. Rey sighed and looked at Leia.

"Fine..." Rey replied. "But I'm too old for spankings..."

"Rey, get back over here!" Leia ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am..." Rey grumbled.

Leia sat back in the chair. Rey bent back over on Leia's lap as Leia began spanking her again.

"OWW!" Rey screamed.

Leia continued to spank Rey as Rey continued to shout and kick her legs in the air like a child. After 10 more lashes, Leia stopped.

"Rey, stand up!" Leia ordered.

Rey quickly got up and faced Leia. Leia then pulled Rey's grey pants down revealing her underwear. Rey gasped and Leia then took her underwear off revealing Rey's bare butt. Rey turned red and Leia bent her back over her lap and started spanking her bare bottom.

"OWW! OWW! OWW!" Rey screamed. "**NO! THIS IS EMBARRASSING!**"

"I know it is! I hope this spanking is teaching you a lesson to not lie anymore!" Leia explained as she continued spanking Rey.

"It is!" Rey screamed as she tried not to cry. "OWW!"

Rey screamed as Leia kept spanking her. _I haven't been spanked on my bare-bottom like this since I was a kid! This hurts so much! Now Leia's seen my bare bottom! I will never lie again!_

"I'm sorry Leia! I'm sorry!" Rey shouted. "No more!"

"Rey, you have 30 more to go!" Leia responded.

"**AWW!**" Rey whined as tears started coming out of her eyes.

Leia continued to spank Rey as Rey started crying.

* * *

"Here it is General," Tey-Zuka said.

Grievous looked at the holoprojector as it played the tape Leia gave him. Leia appeared on the screen.

_"When someone acts up, they need to be punished. Today, we will be learning about spanking,"_ Leia said.

"Spanking?!" Grievous asked. "What's that?!"

"I don't know General. Let's watch to understand what it is!" Tey-Zuka replied.

_"Spanking is a type of punishment involving the act of striking the buttocks of another person to cause physical pain, generally with an open hand,"_ Leia explained.

"The buttocks?" Grievous asked. "Oh no..."

_"Today, I will show you how to spank someone,"_ Leia said. _"One of my Resistance pilots acted up and now she needs to punished! Let's spank her!"_

Leia on the video walked over to the female Resistance fighter pilot and sat in a chair. She bent the fighter pilot over and then began smacking her butt with her hand. The fighter pilot screamed as Grievous and Tey-Zuka faced each other.

"What is going on?!" Grievous asked. "This is punishment?!"

"Indeed," Tey-Zuka replied. "They are smacking her bottom to teach her a lesson not to do the action again..."

"Ah," Grievous said intrigued. "Interesting form of punishment..."

Leia continued to spank the pilot as she faced the camera. _"This is how you spank someone!"_

_"OWW!"_ the Resistance pilot screamed.

The Resistance pilot tried to cover her butt up as Leia growled.

_"Oh no you don't!"_ Leia shouted. _"When the person getting spanked is trying to cover up there butt, you can grab their hand and hold it!"_

"Grab and hold?!" Grievous asked.

Leia grabbed the Resistance pilot's hands as she squirmed. Leia continued to spank the pilot as Grievous watched.

* * *

After 30 lashes, Leia stopped spanking Rey's butt.

"Get up!" Leia ordered.

Rey quickly got off Leia's lap and rubbed her bottom. She then faced Leia. "A-am I d-done?!" she asked crying.

"Yes you're done!" Leia angrily replied

Rey pulled up her underwear and pants. "I'm sorry Leia! I-I will never do that again!" she explained

"You will_ not_ lie to me OR Grievous ever again!" Leia shouted. "Do you understand?!"

"Y-yes, Ma'am," Rey cried.

"And if you do, I swear...I will spank you even harder then before!" Leia threatened. "Now leave!"

Rey quickly exited the cockpit of the _Falcon_ as she rubbed her bottom.

"Oww..." Rey whined as she walked over to Finn.

"Rey," Finn asked. "You okay?"

Rey quickly wiped her tears and faced Finn with a smile. "I'm okay!"

"You sure? I heard you screaming in the cockpit," Finn replied.

"Oh?! That?! Um..." Rey started. "I fell on the ground and it hurt so much but Leia healed the pain!"

"You fell?!" Finn asked.

"Yes," Rey lied.

"Alright," Finn replied.

Rey sighed in relief as she didn't want her friend to know she got a embarrassing punishment. Rey then looked at Rose Tico, who was still recovering from the First Battle of Crait.

"How's she doing?" she asked.

Finn turned to face Rose. "She's doing alright. She should be awake in a few," he replied.

"That's good," Rey responded. "Anyway, I have to go."

"You have to leave again?!" Finn asked.

"Yes," Rey replied. "I must see General Grievous again!"

"Alright..." Finn said. "Just be safe."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about your friend," Rey replied.

"Okay," Finn replied.

Rey smiled as she walked off and headed to exit of the _Falcon_. Finn sat there faced Rose Tico._ I hope that General Grievous person has an army we can use to fight the First Order because the Resistance doesn't look like it can fight it._

* * *

Rey exited the _Falcon_ and walked over to one of the Resistance Officers.

"Do you have any fighters I can use?" Rey asked.

"Yes," the Resistance Officer replied. "But only a few."

"That'll do," Rey replied.

Rey walked over to one of the landed T-70 X-wing starfighters and got into it. As soon as she sat down, she quickly jumped up and looked at her butt.

"OWW!" Rey shouted.

She then remembered her butt was red from Leia's spanking and grumbled. _Damn you Leia! Now I have to sit in the X-Wing without feeling too much pain..._

Rey sat down in her seat as she growled. Rey then took off in the X-wing and flew into the air heading to space.

* * *

Back at Crait, the First Order gained more _Resurgent_-class Star Destroyers as reinforcements. Several TIE/fo fighters were out on patrol. Inside the damaged _Finalizer's_ Bridge, Kylo Ren faced Hux.

"How long is it going to take to fix my ship?!" Kylo asked.

"It's going to take awhile, Supreme Leader," Hux replied. "We're 50% done with repairs."

"How many ships did we lose?" Kylo asked.

"A Star Destroyer and bunch of our fighters," Hux replied.

"Alright," Kylo responded. "We need to find Grievous and the Resistance and kill them!"

"I know! What are your orders?" Hux asked.

"Start searching for the Resistance! Once you find them, we'll head to their location!" Kylo ordered.

"As you wish, Supreme Leader," Hux replied walking away from Kylo.

Kylo growled as he clenched his fists. _Grievous! Rey! You will regret testing the First Order!_

* * *

Back at Ryloth, Vulture Droids were on patrol as 3 of them passed the Bridge of the _Invisible Hand_. Inside the Bridge, Grievous & Tey-Zuka continued to watch Leia's spanking tutorial.

_"Now, if they do really bad, you can spank their bare-bottom!"_ Leia explained.

"Bare?!" Grievous asked.

Leia pulled the Resistance fighter pilot's pants down revealing her underwear and then pulled that down too, revealing her bare-bottom. Grievous was shocked as he didn't want to see that.

"Okay..." Grievous replied. "Didn't want to see that!"

"Me either. Let's keep watching!" Tey-Zuka said.

Leia then began to spank the Resistance pilot's bare-bottom as she screamed even more. Leia then faced the camera.

_"More severe forms of spanking, involve the use of an implement instead of a hand!"_ Leia explained as she grabbed her cane.

_"NO! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_ the Resistance fighter pilot screamed.

Leia smacked the fighter pilot's butt with her cane _"OWW!_" she screamed in pain.

Leia continued to spank the pilot with the cane as Grievous just sat there. Several OOM pilot droids walking around the Bridge, turned to face the holoprojector.

"What's that?" a OOM pilot droid asked.

"Punishment apparently," Tey-Zuka explained.

"Wow," the OOM droid responded.

The Resistance pilot shouted and screamed as her butt was turning red. The pilot then had enough and tried to get off Leia's lap.

_"Oh no you don't!"_ Leia shouted as she put her legs around the pilot's legs so she couldn't move .

_"STOP! STOP!"_ the Resistance pilot screamed.

_"Not until you have learned you're lesson!"_ Leia responded, smacking her butt harder.

_**"OWW!"**_ the Resistance pilot cried.

After 50 lashes with Leia's cane, Leia stopped.

_"Leave!"_ Leia ordered. _"Now!"_

_"Yes ma'am,"_ the Resistance pilot responded as she got off Leia's lap and pulled up her underwear and pants.

Leia faced the camera again._ "And that's how you spank someone. I hope this helped you learn how to spank. Anyways, General Leia Organa out!"_

The video ended as Tey-Zuka took the tape out and faced his heroic General.

"The video is done!" Tey-Zuka said.

"Indeed it is," Grievous responded confused.

"Are you going to punish Rey like this?" Tey-Zuka asked.

"I don't know," Grievous responded rubbing his chin. "I have to see if the punishment is effective..."

An OOM pilot droid walked up to Grievous. "General," he said.

"Yes?!" Grievous asked. "Report!"

"We have an unidentified fighter craft headed our way," the OOM pilot droid replied.

"Unidentified?!" Grievous asked. "Hail that fighter craft!"

"Roger, roger," the OOM pilot droid responded as he waked back over to his seat.

The droid hailed the fighter craft via comlink as Grievous listened for a response.

"This is General Grievous of the Confederacy of Independent Systems! State your name and your destination!" Grievous demanded.

_"Grievous! This is me, Rey,_" Rey responded through the comlink.

"Rey?!" Grievous asked. "Oh! It's you! You may land in the hangar bay!"

_"Alright,"_ Rey replied. _"I'll see you in a little bit."_

The comlink cut off and Grievous faced Tey-Zuka. "Open the hangar doors!" he ordered.

"As you wish, General," Tey-Zuka replied.

Rey's X-Wing zoomed towards the _Hand's_ hangar bay as it was opening. Two Vulture Droids escorted the X-Wing inside Bay One as X-Wing extended its landing gear and the Vulture Droids transformed into walker mode. Rey got out of the X-Wing and walked in the corridor headed towards the _Hand's_ elevator.

"I must apologize to Grievous," Rey said to herself while walking. "I caused him so much trouble. I will take any punishment Grievous gives me..."

Once Rey reached the elevator, she pressed the button and waited for it come down. While she was waiting, she looked at Grievous's lightsaber on her weapon belt._ I snatched his lightsaber when I was revealed I was a Jedi. I don't know if I should return it to him since it's part of his collection..._ she thought to herself.

The elevator door opened as Rey walked inside and the doors shut. Rey's butt was still red from Leia's spanking as she looked down at the floor. _Grievous, I'm so sorry. The Jedi killed your people and I, a Jedi, caused you trouble. What have I done?_ she asked herself. _I'm sorry Grievous..._

* * *

Grievous got up from his chair as he clenched his fists as his OOM pilot droids looked at the heroic Kaleesh cyborg.

"Rey is in so much trouble!" Grievous growled.

"I mean she did drag us out to fight!" one of the OOM pilot droids said.

"Yes," Grievous responded as he put his arms behind his back.

Rey entered the Bridge as she slowly walked towards Grievous.

"G-Grievous..." Rey mumbled.

Grievous turned around and glared at Rey. "Rey..."

Rey looked at the tall Kaleesh cyborg as he was hunched. "G-Grievous...I-I'm sorry for what I did..." she said.

"I know you are Rey," Grievous replied still angry. "But, you lied to me and caused me to waste my fleet! I could've been doing more important things!"

"G-Grievous..." Rey said. "I won't lie to you again. I have been firmly punished by Leia and now..."

Rey walked over to Grievous and looked at him in the eyes. "I'll accept any punishment you give me..." she finished.

"Any punishment?" Grievous asked.

"Y-yes..." Rey sadly replied. "Anything you want..."

Grievous looked at Rey and then turned to Tey-Zuka. "Tey-Zuka, tell all of the droids to leave the Bridge now!" he ordered.

"As you wish, General," Tey-Zuka replied. "All OOM pilot droids, exit the Bridge immediately!"

"Roger, roger," the OOM pilot droids responded.

All of the OOM pilot droids got out of their seats and started walking out the Bridge of the_ Hand_. Rey remained calm, but was nervous. One OOM pilot droid however, faced Grievous as he was walking out.

"Sir, why are we leaving?" the OOM droid asked.

"Because I'm going to punish Rey," Grievous explained. "Now go!"

"Roger, roger," the OOM pilot droid responded as he quickly left before Grievous destroyed him.

After all of the OOM pilot droids left, Grievous turned to Tey-Zuka. "You can also leave Tey-Zuka," he ordered.

"As you wish, Supreme Commander," Tey-Zuka replied as he walked out of the Bridge.

The door closed behind Tey-Zuka as Grievous & Rey were now alone in the Bridge of the _Invisible Hand_.

"Rey, come here," Grievous ordered as he sat in his chair.

"Y-yes sir..." Rey replied to the famous Kaleesh cyborg.

Rey walked over to Grievous and faced him nervously. "G-Grievous! Please! Forgive me! I still want to be your friend!" she begged.

"Rey, I told you, you are a bad person who lies too much!" Grievous shouted.

"But I'm sorry Grievous! I promise after you punish me, I will never lie again!" Rey promised.

"Are you sure?!" Grievous asked clenching his fists. "Because you have lied to me about alot of things Rey..."

"I promise..." Rey replied. "I'm a good girl. I just messed up..."

"I hope you're telling the truth Rey," Grievous said. "Because I genuinely trusted you as a friend until you started acting up!"

Rey looked at Grievous as she knew Grievous visibly hurt by her actions. _What have I done? I hurt someone's feelings...now I must accept my punishment!_

"G-Grievous...I'm sorry again. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or lie," Rey explained looking sad. "I just didn't want Leia to find out who you were and I didn't want to get in trouble."

Grievous faced Rey as she looked at him. "I guess that just caused more trouble," she said. "So, Grievous, I deserve any punishment you want to give me."

Grievous looked angry and he knew what he had to do. "Alright Rey, you're getting punished! Bend over my lap!" he ordered.

Rey was confused at what Grievous was gonna to do to her. "Y-yes...sir..." she responded.

Rey bent over Grievous's lap as she was confused. Grievous, who was nervous but had confidence in Leia's new punishment, lifted up Rey's robes and black battle skirt revealing her bottom. Rey gasped and turned to face Grievous.

"G-Grievous?! Don't tell me you're gonna spank me?!" Rey asked.

"Rey, I am going to spank you!" Grievous replied, raising his hand in the air.

"But how do you know how to spank Grievous?" Rey asked as she started squirming.

"Leia gave me a video," Grievous explained. "So, I'm going to spank you!"

"**GRIEVOUS WAIT!** I already been spanked by Leia earlier! I don't want another spanking!" Rey begged.

"Rey, I'm sorry Leia spanked you earlier," Grievous replied. "But I have already made my mind up and you have as well!"

Grievous smacked Rey's butt hard with his metallic hand. Rey screamed in pain as Grievous's hand hurt more than Leia's hand.

"OWW!" Rey screamed. "That hurts!"

"It's supposed to hurt!" Grievous replied, smacking Rey's bottom again.

Grievous began to spank Rey. Rey squirmed each time the cyborg smacked her butt and she tried not to cry to show she wasn't weak. _Grievous's hand hurts more than Leia's!_ she thought to herself._ I didn't even know he was going to spank me but I already told him he could punish me however he wanted to..._

After 30 lashes to Rey's butt, Grievous stopped and looked at Rey. "Are you learning from this Rey?!" he asked.

"Y-Yes..." she whined.

"Good. Because we're not done yet!" Grievous replied.

"Oh no..." Rey said.

Grievous grabbed Rey's grey pants and pulled it down revealing her underwear. He then pulled that down revealing her bare bottom. Grievous turned a little shade of red as he didn't want to see Rey's butt, but he knew he had to spank her for all her bad actions. He looked at her butt as it was red.

"Leia already spanked you this hard?!" Grievous asked.

"Y-yes..." Rey replied blushing, as it was the first time Grievous saw her butt.

"Okay..." Grievous said. "I'm going to give you 40 on your bare bottom!"

"4-40?!" Rey gasped. "W-why 40 more?"

"Because I didn't get to punish you from your previous actions," Grievous explained. "Remember disobeying my orders and cutting me off the hologram?!"

"Oh.." Rey sighed as she squirmed. "Y-yes..."

"Now, let me continue!" Grievous said, still not trying to look at Rey's butt.

"Yes sir," Rey replied, gulping.

Grievous then smacked Rey's' bare bottom as she screamed in more pain. "OWW!" she yelled.

Grievous began spanking Rey's bare butt as Rey started kicking her legs in the air like a child.

"Will you listen to orders when I say return to the ship?!" Grievous asked while spanking Rey.

"**YES! YES!** I will not cut you off anymore!" Rey screamed. "**I PROMISE!**"

"Good!" Grievous growled. "Because that really made me mad!"

Grievous spanked Rey's butt hard as Rey screamed in pain knowing why Grievous was so angry. _OWW! OWW! Grievous is really mad about that. I mean that was wrong for me to cut him off like that. So I know he's gonna spank my butt good! OWW! OWW!_

Outside of the Bridge door, Tey-Zuka and the OOM pilot droids could hear the spanking and Rey's screams.

"Wow, I wonder what the General is doing in there?" one of the OOM pilot droids asked.

"He's probably spanking the girl," Tey-Zuka replied.

"Is that the thing you and the General were watching earlier?" the OOM pilot asked.

"Correct," Tey-Zuka replied.

"Oh. Okay," the OOM pilot droid responded.

Back inside the Bridge, Rey tried to get off the heroic cyborg General's lap as her pants and underwear fell down to her ankles.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Rey yelled as she tried to get up.

"Sit back down!" Grievous replied. "You only have 20 more to go!"

"Okay..." Rey whined as tears rolled down her eyes.

Grievous grabbed Rey as he put his legs around Rey's legs so she couldn't move. Grievous then smacked Rey's butt super hard.

"No more lies! Do you understand?!" Grievous asked.

**"YES!"** Rey cried. **"I'M SORRY!"**

After 19 more lashes, Grievous finally stopped and he removed his leg off of Rey's. "Get up!" he ordered.

Rey quickly got up and faced Grievous crying. Grievous then hugged Rey as she embraced the hug.

"Rey, don't **EVER** do that again! Do you understand me?!" Grievous asked.

"Y-yes..." Rey cried. "I-I'm sorry! I will never lie or disobey you again!"

"Good," Grievous replied.

Rey than sat on Grievous's lap with her red bottom as she stopped bawling like a child. Grievous turned even more red as he felt Rey's bare bottom on his lap. Rey looked at Grievous as her cheeks turned pink and she looked at the cyborg hero's gold eyes.

"Can...you rub my...butt?" Rey asked. "It hurts so much..."

Grievous stared at Rey as he looked at her brown eyes. "Rey, are you serious?! Me touching your butt?!" he asked.

"Well..." Rey said while blushing. "It really hurts. You spanked me hard..."

Grievous thought for a minute. _I don't want to touch Rey's butt, but she wants me to rub it. What should I do?! Has the famed warrior from Kalee come to touching women's butts?! GRRR!_

"I know I spanked you hard," Grievous responded. "But I don't know if I should. Isn't it embarrassing for you?"

Rey blushed and she faced Grievous. "Y-yes..." she replied. "But you taught me a lesson. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Grievous thought. _Should I really forgive Rey? I mean I did punish her and she seemed like she learned her lesson..._

"I...forgive you Rey!" Grievous growled.

Rey looked at Grievous's gold eyes. "F-for real?!" she asked.

"Yes," Grievous growled again. "But since we are going to spending time together more often, I want you to be good Rey!"

Rey looked away from Grievous and looked out of the window. _Does this mean we're friends again? I mean I really am sorry for hurting Grievous's feelings..._

"I-I promise I'll be good Grievous," Rey responded looking at him again. "I'm deeply sorry for my actions and I understand why you spanked me so hard."

"Exactly," Grievous replied. "But since we are still friends, I'll give you another chance!"

"We're still friends?!" Rey happily asked. "I thought you hated me because you called me a bad person..."

"Rey, you were being a bad person!" Grievous said looking at her face. "You lied to me! If you weren't my friend and if we didn't spend time together, I would've killed you right there!"

Rey gasped in shock. "Y-you would've?!" she nervously asked.

"Of course!" the heroic cyborg explained. "I don't like liars! I've dealt with them before..."

"I'm sorry Grievous! I'll be your best friend from now on and make sure I never lie again!" Rey explained.

"Alright," Grievous responded. "Since we're best friends again, you need to be on better behavior!"

"I will be!" Rey replied. "I promise!"

"Good," Grievous replied. "Because if you do something bad again, I will spank you to the point where you won't be able to sit for weeks!"

Rey gulped as Grievous was serious about punishing her. "I-I understand..." she said sighing.

"Rey, you're my best friend and I don't like treating you like a child," Grievous explained. "I actually hate this spanking thing!"

"Y-you do?!" the scavenger asked.

"Yes!" Grievous replied. "But if it helps you learn your lesson, I will continue to do it!"

"U-understood," Rey replied. "So you trust me again?"

"Yes..." Grievous replied, sighing.

"Thank you Grievous!" Rey happily said.

Rey leaned forward and kissed Grievous on the cheek of his Kaleesh faceplate. Grievous turned redder than he already was and Rey moved away from him after she kissed him.

"Y-you're welcome..." Grievous replied blushing.

Rey giggled. "Now, can you rub my bottom?" she asked.

"I guess..." Grievous groaned.

"Thank you," Rey replied.

Grievous put his hands on Rey's butt and started rubbing it. Rey's cheeks turned bright red as she looked at the cyborg hero's face. He wasn't happy as he wasn't perverted. Rey smiled and then looked at him.

"Grievous, can we get ointment and rub it on my butt?" Rey asked.

"Rey, get the ointment and rub it on your butt yourself!" Grievous shouted as he stopped rubbing Rey's bottom. "I am not doing this anymore!"

"Understood," Rey replied blushing and get off of Grievous's lap.

Rey pulled up her underwear and pants and faced Grievous. "I'll put some ointment on it. I'll be back in the Bridge later." she said.

"Okay," Grievous grumbled.

Rey exited the Bridge as Tey-Zuka and the OOM pilots faced her. "You may enter the Bridge again." she replied walking off to the elevator.

"Return to the Bridge," Tey-Zuka ordered.

"Roger, roger," the OOM pilot droids replied.

Tey-Zuka and the OOM pilot droids walked back into the Bridge as they went back to their control pads. Tey-Zuka walked up the famed cyborg General as 2 Vulture Droids passed the viewport of the _Hand_.

"General, did the punishment go well?" Tey-Zuka asked.

"Yes. It did. I just don't like spanking," Grievous replied.

"I understand sir. It is a weird method of punishment," Tey-Zuka responded.

"Indeed," Grievous said. "Now we need to focus on building the Separatists back! Let's finish, what we started! Except this time, there are no Jedi or Republic! We are in a new war. We must destroy the First Order, in order to achieve Separatist and Resistance victory!"

"I agree General. But what about your revenge?" Tey-Zuka questioned.

"My revenge? Against the Jedi?! We'll see if anymore evil Jedi survived the Clone Wars and try to kill me," Grievous explained. "But for now, I must partake in a bigger cause. I have always supported the Separatist Alliance and I will bring peace to the Galaxy. I still wish for a future where there are no Jedi! But if Rey is a _good_ Jedi and part of a different Order, I will accept that."

"Understood, General," Tey-Zuka replied.

"Now," Grievous said. "Let's find other planets to retake!"

"As you wish My Lord," Tey-Zuka said.

* * *

Rey was inside girls bathroom of the _Invisible Hand_. She rubbed the ointment she had found on her butt as she wondered what would happen next.

_Grievous is a really nice cyborg_. she thought to herself. _I dunno why the Jedi killed his people for no reason. That was wrong and evil. I understand his revenge. It's noble and heroic. But what I did, was wrong. I lied to him and got a spanking for it. I will never lie to him ever again and I will always help him. He is struggling to rebuild his Separatist Droid Army back and I'm sure Leia will approve of his goals. I promise to be a good Jedi and show him what the Jedi are supposed to be about. Keepers of the peace. Not waging wars and committing genocides on races we don't like, like the Kaleesh. I feel really bad for Grievous. All of those people he lost...I will avenge them with him! But I will stop being a liar and be a good girl._

Rey finished rubbing the ointment on her blazing red butt and pulled up her underwear and pants and walked out of the bathroom. She walked towards the hangar bay. _I will fix my mistakes and make things right for him!_

End Of Episode 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay. I am back! And I hope you guys enjoyed this episode/chapter because it was one of the longest chapters so far. As you know, the title of the chapter is called "Punishments" so there was going to be a punishment for Rey after her bad actions. Grievous was very pissed at Rey's behavior and lies and when Leia found out about it she had punished her and then Grievous punished her later for a good reason. Now if you don't like the whole "spanking" idea, oh well too bad for you and this story may not be for you. I felt like Rey deserved a old-fashioned spanking for her actions and Grievous, as he didn't know what a spanking was, decided to use the punishment to see if it would work and it did. Also, Rey kissing Grievous in this episode was epic too see but on his cheek for gratitude but as you can see, the romance is starting to develop but not really. Now I know the part where Rey wanted the heroic cyborg to rub her bottom was a little funny and interesting but you remember, Rey was in pain and as well all know Grievous isn't a perverted person, so he wasn't too thrilled to rub Rey's bottom. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this episode of downtime for the heroes as the next chapter will resume with action. GrievousHeroTCW is out!


End file.
